


Slutty Buckys Journey

by Ruquas



Series: Slutty Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Gaping, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Collars, Conditioning, Consensual Infidelity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Feelings, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff, Gangbang, Humiliation, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subdrop, Voyeurism, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: When Bucky met Clint he was already thrilled that the guy was on board with his daddy kink. He was even more thrilled when he found out that Clint wouldn't mind to train him into his little slut - personal and to share...





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame [ askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory) for this because one day she just put up so many nice things of Slutty Bucky and then I had plot bunnies.

Clint wouldn‘t say that he was creepy. At least not creepy _per sé_. He just liked to watch hot men. With long brown hair. Beating the shit out of a really hot blonde almost twice Clint‘s size. And really, that shouldn‘t be as hot as it looked but still, he couldn‘t look away. _And he had an arm out of metal!_.

Which was probably the reason he suddenly felt a dull pain in his stomach and a sharp one in his face and fell to the ground.

„Seriously? Not even ten seconds? We‘ve not even been at this for an hour. Why am I your friend again?“, Natasha sighed and offered Clint her hand. Most people would think she would just look at Clint with a stoic face, but he knew better. She looked at him with fond eyes _and_ a stoic face!

„Tash… Have you seen this? Seriously?“

„Your shortly gained inability to fight back or the guy that you‘re ogling?

„Shhht! He could hear you.“, he whispered and looked back to the ring but the men didn‘t notice Natasha – or at least hadn‘t heard her question.

„You could ask him on a date. Like normal people do. Not stare at him like the creep you are. Let him see what a creep you are so that he can show you that he‘s almost as much as a creep as you.“, Natasha said a really tiny smile on her face. Clint just shook his head and took the towel from the bench. There was no way he could concentrate anymore.

„Oh yes. Sure. That would be no problem. He _absolutely_ looks like the kind of guy that‘s in the same things as I am. Not. Seriously, I kind of like my nose and don‘t want it broken. And the guy’s he’s been sparring with? Maybe his boyfriend? And he certainly would break my nose again when it’s healed when I just hit on his boyfriend!“

„If you think so.“, she answered, also gathering her things before walking to the women showers. What the hell did that mean? Usually, it meant that she knew he was wrong and she was right. Did she know the hot brunette?

When Clint turned around to look at him the last time before leaving he saw that he and his friend also gathered their things. Yep, he absolutely couldn‘t be caught in the shower by the guy. Boners are weird for people when they don‘t expect them.

~*~*~

„Seriously, did you see his arms? Or his ass?“

Steve sighed and looked at him. Well, it‘s not Bucky‘s fault that Steve couldn‘t appreciate any other men than Sam. And Sam wasn‘t even _that_ hot. He lacked something. At least for Bucky. But well, worked for Steve, so…

„Ask him for his number if you want to date him? Ask him for a quickie if not?“, Steve offered and Bucky really appreciated the fact that Steve really tried to help – he just wasn‘t good at it. As if he would just _ask_ for the guy‘s number.

„Because that‘s usually a good idea.“, Bucky answered, walking across the gym.

„Just because T‘Challa wasn‘t for you it doesn‘t mean no one‘s for you, you diva.“, Steve laughed and Bucky shook his head. Steve just didn‘t have a clue and that was okay. Nothing worth changing.

After all, how could he explain to his best friend that he‘d like to call the guy ‚Daddy‘? Get a few orders? Maybe even a good spanking or a few slaps in the face? No, that‘s just not something he could explain to Steve – mostly due to the fact that Steve would probably die of an aneurysm. He liked his friend, even if he could be an ass.

And this guy really didn‘t look like he would be really pleased about Bucky having those… fantasies. Most people weren‘t. Bucky just wasn‘t the _type for having those tendencies_.

„Seriously, Buck. I mean, you don‘t have to ask this guy, but you can‘t just stop dating forever.“

„Yeah, it‘s okay.“, he murmured. Steve just wanted to help. That was the mantra he repeated in his brain until he stepped out of the gym next to Steve – who suddenly snickered.

„See you around, Buck.“

„Hu… what?“, he asked and swallowed when he saw the guy from the gym looking at him. Leaning against a bike.

God, he was fucked before he even _talked_ to that guy. The guy who grinned at him with a light wave.

„Hi. Uhm, so… I don‘t stalk you or anything. Well, waiting for you could be classified as creepy, but I‘m not, I swear. At least not usually. Well, anyway, I‘m Clint.“

Bucky just stared at Clint. The voice. Oh my god, whatever would happen between them, Bucky had to memorize this voice to add it to his fantasies.

„Friends call me Bucky?“, he answered, wincing at the way he sounded as if he just asked a fucking question. Clint still grinned.

„So, Bucky, I know this may sound weird but if I wouldn‘t do it, Natasha would probably just kill me on sight but would you give me your number?“, Clint asked and Bucky deflated a bit. Of course, asking for the friend. She was hot, sure, but just not his type. Mainly because of the boobs.

„Or, if you want to, we could set a time and a date? I‘d just like to get to know you. But only if this beefy blonde isn’t your boyfriend because I like my nose unbroken, thank you very much. But if he’s not, then I’d really like to have your number.“

_Oh._

„I… I can give you my number when you give me your phone. Steve… no. Just no.“

Clint just gave him the phone without saying anything, already unlocked. Huh. Trusting, that guy.

„It just moves like your left hand.“, Clint says a bit amazed and Bucky shrugged. Hopefully not one of those guys with an amputee fetish.

„I mean, it just looks heavy and I didn‘t think that it would just move so smooth, but then I saw you sparring with your friend and seriously, it‘s entirely your fault Natasha kicked me in the stomach because have you…. I should shut up.“

Bucky smiled a bit. He was cute, even when he was a babbling mess. He called himself from Clint‘s phone and gave it back.

„I‘m usually free on Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. Let‘s see how fast you‘ll run when you _actually_ get to know me.“

„Oh, nice. And trust me, you couldn‘t run fast enough. I would just catch you. I‘ll write to you as soon as Natasha tells me if I have something important on Wednesday. See you around, Bucky!“

While Clint hopped on his bike and took off, Bucky really, really tried to ignore the way his brain spit out fantasies where Clint would actually hunt him down.

Yeah, better not hope for too much. The guy will probably run for his life when he learns that Bucky‘s a bottom. Not even mentioning the other stuff.

~*~*~

Clint didn‘t run away.

He didn‘t run away on the second date, either. Nor on the third or when Bucky stammered that he liked to bottom. Quite the opposite. If he wouldn‘t know it better, he could‘ve sworn Clint made a little happy dance inside when he learned that. And maybe, just maybe he would endure a few of Bucky‘s lighter kinks, too? He needed to be careful how to break this topic to Clint, but he was fairly certain he could do it.

And when they went to Bucky‘s apartment the first time, kissing and clawing at each other, Bucky was _very_ pleased to find out that Clint not only liked to top, he was also quite active, pulling Bucky‘s clothes off as if they were offending. They were, just like Clint‘s. But then Clint pulled of Bucky‘s trousers (along his boxer) and they weren‘t as offending anymore.

He moaned when Clint pushed him on the bed and grinned down at him. God, how was he even real? Clint bend down and pressed a kiss to Bucky‘s mouth, but before he could deepen it, Clint just went down a bit, kissing along his neck. Bucky keened, felt his hips bucking in the air, cock desperately looking for friction. Clint just pushed them down and pressed his knee between Bucky‘s legs and - _oh god, Clint was still in his jeans!_. Bucky moaned loudly and looked to the side when Clint looked up, licking his lips.

„What is it, doll? We just started.“, Clint chuckled and began to lick at Bucky‘s nipples, stroking along his flank, down to his legs, never touching where Bucky needed it.

„God, touch me.“, Bucky whimpered when Clint went down a bit further, placing kisses on his stomach and then his thighs.

„I‘m touching you. Or did you mean something different?“

Bucky knew as soon as Clint finished talking that he would do something stupid. Something _very, very stupid._

„Daddy, please.“, Bucky gasped, hips bucking up again, this time meeting no resistance and then he realized what he said.

_Fuck!_

He swallowed and closed his eyes, willing his erection to go down. It was already awkward enough.

„Listen, just… pretend it never happened, I‘ll lose your number, just… don‘t laugh please.“, Bucky whispered, throwing his arm over his eyes, hating his cock a bit for not losing interest.

Then the hands were suddenly back on his hips and Clint‘s mouth at his throat, biting slightly.

„Why should I laugh, darling? I‘ll be happy to be your Daddy as long as you continue to make those delicious sounds.“

Bucky let out a small gasp when Clint licked over the spot just under his ear.

„How are you real?“, Bucky asked, moaning when one of Clint‘s hands began to tease his nipples.

„I could explain the thing with the flowers and the bees, but I don‘t think you want that. Now, doll, tell Daddy where he should touch you. If you‘re good, maybe I‘ll even do it. And if you ask really nice, I may even give you a kiss at the spot.“

Bucky took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as much as possible with Clint nibbling at his throat, still teasing his nipples.

„Please, Daddy, please touch my cock.“, Bucky whispered, afraid that it was a dream. That Clint just knocked him out and left.

Clint chuckled again and then jerked Bucky a few times with feather-light touches. Not enough, friction barely there and Bucky was embarrassed how loud he moaned.

„More, Daddy, please, please more. Please fuck me, oh god, fuck me.“, Bucky begged louder this time, only caring a little bit how he sounded while blindly grabbing for the lube and tossing it at Clint  
just like a condom.

„Aw, see? That‘s how you ask nicely for what you want, darling. Sounding like a desperate slut, just for Daddy.“

Bucky screamed when the first finger entered him. Not enough, not nearly enough, he needed more.

„So desperate for my cock. So good, darling.“

Bucky clawed at the sheets when Clint pushed in another finger, not caring for the sounds he made as long as Clint just continues touching him like that.

„What is it, darling? Something you want?“

„Your cock, please, daddy. Just… please.“, Bucky gasped, screaming when Clint crooked his fingers just right, hitting his prostrate.

„My cock, what, darling? I know you‘re desperate, but you need to tell me what you want.“

„Fuck me, daddy, please, please just fuck me.“

Clint laughed and _finally_ there was the sound of a ripping condom package and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He still mewled when the fingers suddenly disappeared.

„God, those sounds, doll. So many nice sounds, just for daddy. Sounding just like a slut, begging to be filled.“

Carefully, he looked up. There was no meanness in Clint‘s face, only lust. And hunger. _God_

„Your slut, daddy, please, yours.“, he whispered, not breaking eye contact but still feeling the heat rising. He never did get to do something like that. Not with someone he knows, at least.

„Of course my slut, darling.“, Clint said and thrust into Bucky, bottoming out completely. Bucky yelled but Clint? He moaned, a deep sound and wasn‘t that the hottest sound? And then he started moving and god, he never ever wanted to do something different!

„I‘ll have to fuck you first before I can even think about sharing, though. Wouldn‘t be fair to share directly, wouldn‘t it? Want to enjoy my personal slut first before he gets what he craves.“

Bucky almost whitened out when he came embarrassingly fast while Clint pressed all the right buttons. Clint laughed, still trusting into Bucky who whimpered every time Clint grazed his prostate.

„Would you like that? Being shared and lend out to others, but always knowing that you‘re my slut? Even when you‘re on your back, spreading your legs for someone else? Maybe just because Daddy said so?“

Bucky just nodded. Words were hard, words weren‘t something he could do now.

„But it wouldn‘t be a hardship, wouldn‘t it? You love cock enough to beg for it.“

Bucky whimpered, blushing again.

„We‘ll see.“, Clint whispered, returning to kissing Bucky‘s mouth again while thrusting harder and harder until his hips stuttered and he let out a guttural moan.

It took Bucky a few seconds to realize what just happened and only when Clint laid down next to him, jeans were now gone, carefully wrapping an arm around Bucky‘s waist.

„You… staying?“, he asked, knowing how hopeful it sounded, hating himself a bit for it.

Clint froze slightly and pushed himself up on his other arm, looking at Bucky. God, those eyes. He could drown in them.

„You want me to go?“

Bucky grabbed at Clint, a bit too hard he realized when Clint winced. Then he saw that he had grabbed the other man with the metal hand and flinched away.

„Sorry. I… no. I don‘t want you to go. I just thought…“, he started and then stopped, not really knowing what to say without sounding needy.

„Well, then I won‘t go. I like it where I am.“, Clint said, a small smile playing on his lips before he pressed a kiss to Bucky‘s cheek before laying his head on Bucky‘s shoulder. That feels… nice.

„It‘s… I know with the heat of the moment things just sometimes come out. Doesn‘t mean to have anything, Bucky. And I certainly don‘t care if it was just the heat of the moment. It was hot.“

Bucky looked straight ahead, concentrating on the lamp at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

„What… what if I want it to mean something?“, he asked, afraid of the answer. This, this was always the point where they fled. And he knew he was stupid to bring it up because he really wanted Clint to stay. This had been already so much more than he dared to hope for and maybe Clint would run his mouth again and it would be enough.

Clint tightened his arm around Bucky‘s waist and nuzzled the skin at his shoulder.

„Then we‘ll talk about it like the adults we sometimes pretend to be. But not today. Sleepy.“

Bucky could‘ve sworn he felt his heart skipping a beat. God, what on hell did he do to deserve that? To deserve Clint.

Bucky sends his thanks to whatever almighty power there had been that told Natasha to force Clint to ask for Buckys number. Maybe when he met her, he could give her flowers? Or chocolate.

He almost sighed. Just a shame that he couldn‘t share this with Steve. Even though the look on his face would be totally worth it.


	2. Talking

They didn‘t talk about _it_ the next day.

Mainly because Clint was stupid and forgot to set his alarm and then Natasha had to call because he was running late. Well, at least she gave him coffee when he finally arrived, even though she looked way to smug as Clint had told him.

And then Bucky was busy and then Clint got an assignment to evaluate the security of the building from someone who was stupidity rich and also had shitty security personal or something like that.

All in all, even though they saw each other a few times, it was just not enough time, and Bucky _knew_ it, but that still didn‘t helped to make him feel better.

Even Sam had asked if everything was okay. _Sam._ Bucky didn‘t even _liked_ Sam and Sam didn‘t _liked_ Bucky.

It took them almost a whole week to schedule a time that fitted both of them.

That didn‘t mean that he didn‘t fidgeted when he sat down at the small table at the cafe they did choose. Something neutral, Clint had said and Bucky understood. But it didn‘t meant that it was easy.

„We can still go to your or my place. We can still blow it off.“, Clint offered, looking as if he hadn‘t slept the last few days, scratches on his face, band aid on his hand, shooting him a crooked smile. Bucky shook his head and sat down, still wet from the showers at the gym. He hated Mondays with a passion. Almost only single moms in his course, most looking at him as if he would be the father of their next child if they just batted their eyelashes hard enough.

„No. Just nervous. To be honest, never got this far.“

Clint looked surprised at that, then shrugged.

„First time for everything. Want to start or should I just start?“

„It‘s okay.“, Bucky said and then thought about what to say. How did people just said those things?

„So, obviously, I like it when you run your mouth. And I also have a huge daddy kink, combined with… to be honest, name it and it probably fits. I like to be humiliated a bit, but not that much. Yes, I like sex, and if it gets even slightly mean because I do I just stop everything. Mean is just… not what I like. That‘s me and I don‘t care if you like it or not. Doesn‘t mean I‘ll just fuck around. Just because I‘d _like to pretend_ doesn‘t mean I‘m a slut. I know that I‘m not the usual type for this kink, but that‘s also something I refuse to feel bad about. Doesn‘t mean I won‘t get insecure about it.“

Clint took a sip of his coffee, just looking at Bucky, thinking obviously. Bucky still hadn‘t touched his coffee, just sitting there, legs spread out.

„I didn‘t thought there was a type for it, but okay.“, Clint finally said and set his cup down.

„I like my partners to be submissive. Mostly in bed, though or while playing. I like it when they can think for themselves and don‘t put themselves down outside of play. While playing, though? I like to humiliate them, hear them begging. I‘m not big on pain, but a spanking is always nice. I like to be possessive and having a partner that‘s just begging to be fucked, no matter how often? That‘s hot, even hotter when they get desperate because I don‘t give in directly What I said? I would do that. Not to humiliate you or to mock you. I would do it because for me it‘s really hot that someone trusts me so much that I get to say that they have to fuck someone else and they trust me that I don‘t just choose someone who‘s hurting them. That they trust me enough that I get to put slutty outfits on them and watch them enjoy themselves flirting or dancing or having sex because they like it, knowing that they may get fucked from one person but belongs to someone else. That I allow them to get fucked. But that doesn‘t mean I would do it when you don‘t want to. Also like it doesn‘t mean that I treat you like a slut when we‘re out. It would always, always be in a scene and always with safe words.“

„Okay.“, Bucky says, because, what else was there to say? It sounded good. Very good. To good to be true.

„I sometimes have moods.“

Clint actually snorted at that.

„Don‘t we all?“, he asked, the smile back in his face and it made Bucky feel… calm.

„Tell me about them.“, Clint asked, draining his cup, eyeing Bucky‘s still full one. Jesus, if he could that guy would just live on coffee. He still pushed the cup over to Clint, just to see the way his face lightens up.

„There‘s not much to say. Sometimes I want to be treated like a fucktoy. Sometimes I want to be cherished. Sometimes I‘m not in the mood for anything, on a few days not even for the Daddy-thing. It‘s sometimes difficult for me to voice these moods but I try.“

Clint smiled at him and Bucky was sure, one day this smile would kill him.

„So, you‘re a normal human being. That‘s nice. But don‘t tell Scott that, he‘s afraid of you because he thinks you‘re half cyborg.“

„Who the fuck is Scott?“, Bucky asked, confused, then shaking his head, taking a deep breath.

„I don‘t share. Even when… even if I would be shared, and I don‘t say that will happen because I never did that in a relationship, I‘m jealous as hell. I just can‘t stand the thought of you having sex with someone else.“

Bucky waited on Clint's reaction, dreaded it. For most, it was one thing to share their partner – but they always wanted to fuck around, too, not realizing why Bucky liked to be shared in the first place. Then, finally, Clint shrugged.

„That‘s okay for me. Because you would be my slut and therefore I would have access to you whenever I want. What else should I need?“, Clint asked and Bucky froze. Clint sounded… indifferent. Almost as if he talked about the weather and only the mischievous look in Clint‘s eyes told Bucky that the other man knew _exactly_ what this sentence alone did to Bucky, not even talking about the way Clint actually said it. 

„You… really don‘t care?“, Bucky asked, just to be sure. Clint snorted.

„I care. I find it hot. But I would also love it when I just get to whisper filthy nothings in your ear while we‘re having sex. And I would also love it if you would decide that you don‘t want that. Seriously, Bucky. I care about you and it just happens that a few of our kinks fit. If that wouldn‘t be the case, that would be okay for me, too.“

„No. Maybe. I don‘t know.“, Bucky admits because he knew that fantasies sometimes were just better in theory.

„I‘d like to be… I can‘t even really describe it. All the D/s things? I like them. I like the fantasy of being someones plaything. Of someone having control over me. Of someone training me to be…, well, to fit the slutty picture. But I don‘t know how much I would like it in reality.“

„Okay. So we just experiment. Works for me.“

Bucky let out a breath of air he hadn‘t known he hold.

„So, the training-thing? You mean like, waiting at home, getting put in a cock cage or getting trained to react a certain way?“

„Yeah, kind of. But I don‘t want to change. I won‘t really change.“

Clint looked at him as if he‘d grown a second head and Bucky looks down on the table. There was it. The catch.

„My hair and my job are no-gos. Just like getting kept from Steve. And I won‘t stop working out.“, Bucky murmured and hopes that it won‘t be to much. To have the chance to get his fantasy, to get Clint? He would risk it, would risk getting remolded by Clint and would risk that Bucky wouldn‘t like it because there were always safe words when it… 

„Why the fuck would I want to keep you from your best friend… Or… why should you stop working out?“, Clint asks, voice bewildered. Bucky closed his eyes, not knowing if he was relieved or embarrassed.

„Like I said, I‘m not the… usual type for this. Others wanted to… well, they at least wanted me less intimidating than I am. I know how I look. I‘m not small nor I‘m really a twink. I can lift around 230 pounds without even breaking in sweat. That‘s just not something people want.“

„I want that. I don‘t want a… version that‘s perfect for others. I want you. If I wanted a twink I would look for one.“

„That… does that mean we try?“

Clint shrugged.

„It means at least that we talk about it. There are lists on the internet for Yays and Nays. We could find one and fill it out, to see what else we‘re interested in.“

Bucky grins and stretches, licking his lips, watching Clint how he watched Bucky, pupils dilating.

„I already have one. You‘re just to slow.“

Clint just raises an eyebrow, looking fairly unimpressed.

„And we need to find a way to communicate your moods. I think I‘ll just buy different collars for you, telling me when you‘re feeling like a cum dump or just a normal slut. We need a plug to keep you open, showing everyone how desperate you are for a fuck. And a cock cage. Don‘t want you to get off just because you‘re feeling horny and forget your place, don‘t we? A slut like you doesn‘t care for his own orgasm after all, just how much cock he can get in the shortest time.“

Bucky swallowed, feeling his cock stir to live.

Well, _fuck_.


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo, Square N2

He was certain that everyone could hear his heart beating.

_Everyone._

But most people didn‘t even really looked twice at him when Bucky walked to the bar. Just another strange guy, with a strange accessory. It was the first time he wore one of the collars outside, just to test it out. And he rather liked the blue collar. Just like the other ones it was padded. And it had ‚Baby‘ written on it, which was kind of nice. Not that obvious. People just suspecting he was a bit weird but if felt good. It felt good to be marked that obviously by Clint.

„What can I get you, sugar?“, the bartender asks, barely glancing at him until her look fell on the collar. Then she raised an eyebrow.

„A beer and one of the imported ones. Don‘t care which.“

The bartender just nodded and yelled at someone, telling him it would take few seconds. Bucky nodded and turned around, smiling at a guy who checked him out before searching for Clint who was sitting at their table, pretending to be absorbed in his smartphone but looking up when he felt Bucky looking, shooting him a smile.

„Hey. Can I get you something?“, a voice next him asked, smooth. Bucky turned around, looking at the guy. He looked nice, just the type he usually went after – a bit bigger than him, lean, five o‘clock shadow and piercing blue eyes. Bucky smiled and shook his head.

„Na, thanks. I‘m here with someone.“

The guy shrugged but didn‘t looked offended.

„Shame. We‘d have quite the fun.“

Bucky bit his lips, shortly imagine getting pinned down by the stranger.

„Don‘t think he‘s going to approve. Wants to test me how desperate I can get.“, Bucky said, proud of himself that he didn‘t even stumbled over the words. They had talked about this, about Bucky flirting with people. About him making it clear that he wasn‘t allowed to go home with someone else but that it would be okay when he teased them a bit. And still, Clint had just told him that it was up to Bucky how far he took it.

The guy laughed.

„Can‘t really blame him. Have fun.“

Bucky nodded and let out a breath. That went… better than expected and he didn‘t even wanted to admit the way the heat just pooled in his lower regions.

„Hey, sugar. Sorry it took a bit.“, the bartender said and gave him his order. Bucky just waved her off, gave her the money and a tip and carefully walked back to his table when he felt a hand grab his his ass. A hand that definitely didn‘t belong to Clint, because Clint still sat at the table, looking at his smartphone, frowning this time.

„Hands off, asshole.“ Bucky growled, loud enough that a few people turned around. One of the guys who had looked at him the whole evening as if he was a five star menu walked in front of him and grinned down at Bucky.

„Just wanted to check what you‘ve got to offer, and I have to say, I like it, _Baby_. So how about you ditch the excuse for a guy and come with me? You won‘t regret it. And it doesn‘t look like he minds to share anyhow..“

Bucky just looked at the guy with what Sam called his _‘resting murder face‘_, but sadly the guy wasn‘t impressed.

„Yeah, no, don‘t think so. Now shooo.“, Bucky growled and moved to step around the guy when he saw a hand coming up, clearly reaching for his face. And then he heard a disturbingly loud noise, almost like something got crushed.

„He said no, asshole and I would never share him with something like you.“, Clint growled while literally crunching the guy‘s hand, probably breaking every bone in it. It shouldn‘t feel as satisfying as it did.

“Hey, chill man.”, the guy howled, clutching his broken hand to his chest.

“He’s clearly asking for it, flirting with the whole room.”

A lot of people were staring and Bucky really kind of wanted the floor to swallow him. A few were looking at Bucky, some of them judging, staring at the collar as if it was something offensive. Others looked at the guy, disbelieving. A few others at Clint. 

“And if he would fuck the whole room it still doesn’t mean he has to fuck scum like you. And now out of the bar.”, the bartender said, her voice chilly and not warm like before. The guy opened his mouth, looking as if he wanted to protest but clearly thought better of it when his eyes landed on Clint.

“And you all, nothing better to do?”, the bartender asked, loud enough that people started to blush. Bucky swallowed, relieved that it was over.

“Thank you.”, Clint said to the bartender who just nodded and went back to filling glasses. Clint took a beer from Bucky’s hand, smiling slightly.

“Thanks for the beer. Come on, let’s sit down.”

Bucky nodded, barely noticing when he finally was seated at their table again. God, he fucked up. He couldn’t even stay in role for a few minutes without fucking up and now Clint would see how difficult it would be, would see that it would take a lot more to maybe train Bucky than they both had thought. Bucky swallowed. Surely, Clint would give the collars back, right? And if not, he really hoped they hadn’t been that expensive.

“Everything fine, darling?”, Clint asked and Bucky looked up, embarrassed that he obviously zoned out.

“I’m sorry. It was just, he touched me and there wasn’t an indication that you…”, Bucky started but got interrupted when Clint raised his eyebrows.

“Why are you apologizing exactly again? For telling a scumbag off?”

“For not staying in role.”, Bucky whispered, playing with the rim of his glass. Clint frowned.

“Listen, I don’t care for staying in your role when something happens that you don’t want. We agreed on a bit flirting if you wanted to, and it seemed like you enjoyed it. If not, please correct me and we won’t do it again, but I refuse to let you get… harassed from people neither of us approved first, okay?”

Bucky nodded, carefully lifting the glass to his lips.

“I enjoyed it.”, he finally said, voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t really bring himself to look up.

“I enjoyed flirting with them. Telling them off because you wouldn’t allow me to go with them. That you like to have me… uhm, desperate. That you seemed as if you didn’t care what I was doing as long as I did what you wanted.”

Clint smiled and took Bucky’s hand.

“See? That’s enough for me. You liked it, I liked it, nothing wrong with it. If you want to, we can just take those plays somewhere else where they are backing of if you say no.”

Bucky thought about it, refusing to let shame color his face when he shook his head.

“It’s okay.”

Clint made a noise, the kind of noise that told Bucky he had figured something out.

_Shit._

“You like it.”, Clint said and Bucky just wanted to disappear. He took another sip of his beer instead because it would be rude to just stand up and leave his boyfriend in a bar.

“Don’t know what you mean.”

Clint chuckled.

“You like the idea of being treated like a slut by strangers. That they just touch you, see if you’re worth the time. If you should be allowed to suck their cock or to bend over to get fucked by them.”

Bucky squirmed in his seat, trying to look everywhere else, just not at Clint or his own slowly tenting jeans.

“Just… just the idea. I think.”

Clint leaned over and kissed him tender before tangling his hand in Bucky’s hair and just pulling him back. Bucky moaned softly.

“Sure, slut. Whatever you need to tell yourself. And now you will get up and we will leave the bar. And if you’re lucky, I’ll let you suck me in an alley before we got home.”

Bucky keened quietly and nodded, standing before Clint even really let go of his hair. And then he realized that he was rock hard.

“Uhm, I… can we wait a bit, maybe?”, Bucky asked trying to hide his erection.

“Color, darling?”

“… Green, daddy.”

“Then tell me why we should wait? I mean, the whole bar already _knows_ you’re desperate to get fucked, so why would they be surprised to see that you’re hard just from thinking about it?”

Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed.

“They wouldn’t…. Daddy.”, Bucky whispers and feeling a strange feeling when Clint grinned at him, an almost proud look on his face. Then the other man stood up.

“Of course they wouldn’t. Now go outside and wait for me, I need to go to the bathroom first. If people ask if you’re available, tell them you’re waiting for your Daddy who will use you in a back alley or be quiet, understood?”

Bucky swallowed and felt himself panting before nodding, walking out of the bar, aware of the looks people were throwing at him and painfully aware that it made him only more excited. Would Clint really do what he had said? Just pull Bucky in some alley and push him down on his knees? God, he hoped so.

“Hey handsome. You seem lonely.”, a guy his age called, throwing a charming smile at him. Bucky didn’t even need to think about which option he would choose.

“Nope. Just waiting on Daddy. He’s taking a bit, just send me out, getting used to the air a bit before he’ll use me in the next alley.”

The guy stared at him before almost running to the opposite direction. Suddenly, there was Clint’s dry laugh behind him.

“Good slut.”


	4. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo, Square O2 - Dirty Talk

Grinning, Clint watched Bucky on the dance floor, obviously enjoying himself.

Clint couldn‘t tell what music was playing except that it was something with way to much bass that attacked his poor ears even _without_ the hearing aids. But Bucky had asked him if they could go. Originally just for a bit fun, not even playing. But then Bucky had hesitantly asked him if it would be okay for him to wear a collar. If he could tease some of the guys at the club they were going to. Clint was surprised but buckled the pink collar around Bucky‘s neck, ‚Doll‘ written across it. And Clint could see that even Bucky was surprised about himself when he pulled a shirt on with ‚Slut‘ written on it. And Clint knew for a fact that Bucky wore a plug.

„Just… just remind me later, yes?“, Bucky had asked, looking almost ashamed. They had worked on it, Clint sometimes sending Bucky out in to tight clothes, ordered him to flirt with strangers. Bucky even wore a plug now on some days when he didn‘t had to work, getting used to the feeling. He got bolder when they were in public, calling Clint Daddy or sometimes even asked if he could suck Clint off in the bathroom but Bucky never got _that_ bold.

But obviously, they finally reached the point where Bucky insecurities weren‘t as strong as they were in the beginning, because now he danced with already the sixth guy, grinding against him, laughing and even let the guy touch his ass while Bucky just send him those little smirks that Clint knew so well. They always promised everything and nothing. The song seemed to end, at least a lot of people changed the dance partners. Bucky left his partner, too, walking across the floor with swinging hips, knowing _exactly_ how he looked and how the people at the club looked at him.

Clint smirked when Bucky stopped in front of him, biting his lips, jeans obviously tenting. Clint turned his hearing aids up and pulled Bucky down by his collar.

„Having fun, doll?“, he asked before pressing an open mouthed kiss on Bucky‘s lips, relishing in the whimper when Clint pulled back before Bucky could deepen it.

„Yes, daddy. Thank you for letting me having fun, daddy.“, Bucky said, not even toning down his voice a bit, not caring that the people next to Clint looked at them with different looks, ranging from lust to disgust to surprise to blushing.

„Of course. Everything for my little slut. You wanted something?“

Bucky smiled while coming a bit closer, pressing his erection against Clint‘s leg, grinding against it. Clint tried to keep a face straight, but seriously, it was just really hot to see Bucky loosing his insecurities.

„I‘m just really hard, daddy. The plug‘s nice, too. Maybe you‘d like to dance with me now. Or I can suck you off, let me be a good slut for you? Just want you to show you how good I can be.“, Bucky said, moaning when Clint cupped his hard cock through his jeans.

„Don‘t think so. You can wait a bit longer, I‘m enjoying myself.“

Bucky moaned again but nodded, still grinding slightly against Clint‘s leg.

„But if you want to, you can go back to dancing, showing them how desperate you are. Would you like that? Rutting against some strangers leg until you‘re coming?“

„Oh, god, yes daddy, please, I‘ll…“

„No.“, Clint interrupted and laughed when Bucky whimpered, letting his head fall on Clint‘s shoulder.

„But you can edge yourself a bit, slut. I‘m not cruel. How about you grind yourself against some of those men? Imagine what it would be like to get fucked by them, no one caring if you get off. Because why should they? A slut is just a convenient hole to fuck, nothing a guy needs to worry about when using it. Because, let‘s be honest, you would get off of men fucking you, not caring how many there were as long as your little hole doesn‘t stay empty for a second. That‘s what you‘re going to think about while you‘re going to dance with a few more of them, grinding against them, edging yourself again and again until I think it‘s time to go home, showing you who you‘re belonging to.“

Bucky just answered with a mix between a whimper and a moan, hips still moving slightly.

„No orgasm, doll. And count how often you edge yourself, got it?“

„Yes, daddy. One second please, daddy.“, Bucky whimpered, still trying to still his hips. When he looked up after a few moments he just looked _wrecked_. Lips bitten, red and plump, a few tears in his eyes, a blush across his face. And Clint could still feel how hard Bucky was.

„Now, shoo.“, Clint said and turned his hearing aids down again, turning around to the bar when Bucky nodded, trying his best to ignore the younger man and ordered another beer, waiting until the bartender gave him the bottle to turn around.

Bucky was dancing with a guy probably around his age, a big black haired guy with a slightly crooked nose, but clearly demanding enough to get Bucky really riled up. Just like he had ordered Bucky was grinding himself against the thigh of the guy. As far as Clint could see Bucky had his his eyes closed and god, wasn‘t that a sight for sore eyes? The guy let his hands roam over Bucky‘s body, sometimes resting on his ass, sometimes on his hips, grinning the way Bucky probably whimpered and moaned. Clint drained his beer and stood up while adjusting his hearing aids, walking over to his boyfriend. The guy looked at him and grinned.

„Say, doll, is your daddy the guy with the hearing aids? If so, you‘re probably allowed to stop slutting around, edging yourself.“

_Huh._ Bucky was obviously full of surprises.

Bucky just nodded and let himself be turned around, eyes half lidded and Clint could swear there was a dark stain on his trousers. Then Bucky leaned into him, moving his hips slowly against Clint.

„Please daddy, please fuck me, been so good, didn‘t come, just need…“

„If you ever share him, gimme a call. There‘s nothing better than such a desperate boy.“, the guy said with a smile, handing Clint a card with a name and a number on it. He should just throw it away but the way Bucky moaned let Clint put the card in his pocket, winking at the guy before turning around, pulling Bucky with him with a grip on his belt loops.

„Get in the car slut. Don‘t bother with buckling up completely, you‘ll warm my cock until we are home.“, Clint ordered while taking a seat. Before he was even sitting completely, Bucky had already opened his jeans and swallowed his cock down to the root, not moving an inch but making small happy sounds. Clint petted him, taking a deep breath before starting the car, hoping they won‘t get pulled over during the ten minute ride.

Clint still didn‘t knew how they got there in one piece, but he was thankful they did. He pulled Bucky up by his hair and closed his jeans, ignoring the mewling sound Bucky made. He still followed Clint until they reached their apartment, plastering himself against Clint until Clint just shoved him into the bedroom.

„Undress, slut. I‘m not doing the work for you just like the guys at the club.“

Clint turned around to go to the living room, pulling out the the chest from under the coffee table, smirking when he heard moaning out of the bedroom. He took the needed items and went back, throat going dry when he saw Bucky sprawled out on the bed, laying on his stomach, hips slightly rutting against the sheets while playing with the butt plug he was wearing, fucking himself on it.

„That‘s quite a sight. Are you really that desperate that you fuck yourself on a fake cock?“, Clint asked amazed at himself how stable he sounded.

„Yes daddy.“, Bucky moaned and pushed the plug in again.

„Desperate for all cock, no matter what kind. But most desperate for your cock, imagining it was you fucking me, have been the whole night. Are you going to, daddy? Will you fuck me?“, Bucky asked while pulling the plug out and pushing it back again, looking just like some kind of porn star with his open mouth, moaning in that deep voice.

Clint smiled and lightly stroke Bucky‘s hair, grinning when the other man opened his mouth while pulling himself up on his elbows. Clint put two fingers on Bucky‘s tongue, moaning slightly when he just sucked.

„Such a good slut. _My_ good slut, aren‘t you? No matter how many men you‘re grinding against, how many men touch you, at the end you are only my desperate slut, happy to get fucked from whomever I choose or not choose.“

Bucky nodded and pushed Clint‘s fingers out with his tongue, looking at them mournful before turning to Clint.

„Only yours daddy.“, Bucky whispered and bit his lips again when he saw what Clint took out of the chest.

„We‘re going to do the following doll. I‘ll put those nipple clamps on you and those cuffs around your wrists. You will lay on your stomach again and thank me when I attach the cuffs to the headboard. And then you‘re going to ask me to give you a few hits with the paddle.“

„Yellow?“, Bucky asked and Clint‘s head shot up.

„What is it, darling?“, he asked putting the clamps down and cradled Bucky‘s face between his hands.

„Just… no cuffs, please? Or not to the headboard at least?“

Clint swallowed and didn‘t really want to dwell on the thought _why_ Bucky sounded as if he would be afraid Clint wouldn‘t care.

„No cuffs then, darling. I want you to enjoy yourself, not just do something because I say it, okay?“, Clint asked and waited until Bucky nodded before continuing.

„Besides, I‘m sure you‘ll stay still without the cuffs, won‘t you? Would be a shame if I would have to punish you because then you won‘t get fucked either. Only good sluts get fucked.“

„Daddy…“, Bucky moaned and screeched when Clint attached the first clamp on his nipple.

„Tell me, how often did you edge yourself, hm?“

„Six times, da…. _oh fuck!_“, Bucky screamed when Clint attached the other clamp, pulling harshly at the chain between them.

„Six times, hu? Well, that‘s really desperate. Then we‘ll make it… let‘s say three hits for every edge, how does that sound, slut?“

„Good, daddy, so good.“

Clint chuckled and positioned himself behind Bucky, lifting his hips and ass in the air.

„I don‘t care if you come, but if you do just be reminded that I will finish in your ass, no matter how hard you‘re begging.“

Bucky nodded and lifted his hips higher, moaning when the first hit drove the plug against his prostrate. When Clint let the paddle down for the sixth time Bucky was whimpering, moving his hips slightly, trying to find some kind of friction on his cock. After the fourteenth hit, Bucky started sobbing.

„Please, daddy, too much, oh god, I can‘t…“

„You can come whenever you want.“, Clint said but stopped nonetheless. Bucky sobbing wasn‘t an every day occurrence.

„Color, baby?“, he asked, stroking Bucky‘s ass softly, feeling the heat radiating from it.

„Greenish, daddy. Don‘t know if I can make the others with the plug but I want to, and I really want to come but only want to come when you‘re fucking me, want to get used to getting only to come when getting fucked, want my brain to build up a connection between my hole and my pleasure, daddy.“, Bucky rambled and Clint filed that kind of information away for later.

„You can choose – the remaining four with the plug or you get the remaining four without the plug but straight across your fuckhole and you‘ll thank me for each. But like I said, I‘m not a monster, I‘ll settle for your mouth if you choose the second one.“ 

„No, daddy. Please the second one but… still fuck me? Please?“, Bucky asked, voice almost shy. As if he was afraid that Clint would actually deny him.

„Spread your cheeks.“, Clint murmured, watching Bucky pulling his ass cheeks apart. Without giving Bucky a warning Clint pulled the plug out, grinning at the yelp and moaning at the sight. Bucky‘s hole didn‘t close, not completely. It tried, sure, but it failed and wasn‘t that one of the hottest things he‘s ever seen? And the contrast between his metal hand and the reddened flesh? Just… wow. He let the first hit fall on it, waiting a few seconds until Bucky finished screaming, waiting if there would be a safe word. There was none. Quite the opposite, Bucky spread himself even wider apart, his hole stretching itself a bit wider, even though his thighs were trembling.

„Thank you, daddy.“, Bucky moaned and Clint swallowed. God, that was hot. How the hell did he ever deserved having someone like Bucky? He hit Bucky‘s hole twice as fast as he could, memorizing the gurgled scream and the way the hole clenched shut, already swelling slightly.

„Thank you, daddy, thank you.“

„You‘re doing great, darling. Only one more to go.“, Clint murmured and pulled Bucky closer with one arm. Bucky hissed, his clamped nipples scratching against the sheets, but he didn‘t let go of his cheeks even once.

Clint took a deep breath and hit as hard as he could, wincing at Bucky‘s howl but letting him fall on the mattress when Bucky‘s legs gave up.

„Th…thank you, daddy.“, Bucky gasped and was already moving his hips again. Clint decided to let it go.

„Fuck me, daddy?“, Bucky asked with a slur in his voice and Clint laughed. If they _really_ would decide to train Bucky to be the perfect slut, to be _Clints_ perfect slut, well… that would be the easiest training ever.

Clint reached for the drawer, pulling out the lube and the condoms just to get stopped by Bucky‘s right hand.

„Can you… we got tested.“, Bucky said, not looking at Clint. Clint watched Bucky a few seconds before bending down and pressing a kiss to Bucky‘s forehead.

„Sure. Think you need to be stretched?“

Bucky shook his head and Clint poured more lube over his cock than probably necessary, but he refused to do anything that could hurt Bucky more than he intended to. Bucky still held himself open when Clint slowly sunk into the tight heat, moaning loudly.

„So good, darling.“, Clint praised. If Bucky said anything he didn‘t hear it. Carefully, Clint took away Bucky‘s hands and pulled Bucky backwards until Clint was sitting and Bucky was straddling his lap, squirming.

Clint gave the chain between the clamps a hard pull.

„Well, slut… you wanted to get fucked, show me how much.“

Bucky moved before Clint was even finished, hissed when the chain pulled at the clamps, making the pain worse. It took only a few minutes until Clint thought he would come, desperately trying to keep himself away from coming. He put both hands on Bucky‘s nipples, soaking in the pained whimper even though he hadn‘t done anything yet.

„I‘m not convinced that you want to be fucked. At the moment I‘m even doubting that you‘re a slut. Don‘t know how to fuck yourself on a cock? I really doubt it‘s the first time and I really don‘t see the point in doing the work for a slut, even less for a slut that obviously played his neediness up.“

Bucky keened and shook his head, fucking himself faster and wincing everytime the chain pulled on his nipples.

„No, daddy, I‘m a slut, I‘ll do better, promise, I…. _fuck_“, Bucky screamed when Clint ripped the clamps off, screaming probably loud enough that everyone in the building heard him. Without waiting that Bucky realized what was happening he shoved Bucky back on all fours, cock sliding out of the other man just to get rammed in again. Clint started thrusting as hard and fast has he could. Bucky began to twitch under him before he stilled, letting out a loud groan while he came. Clint cursed when he felt Bucky tightening but still managed a few more thrusts before he felt his cock twitching and then shooting in Bucky. The other man whimpered, but didn‘t move. Not even when Clint pulled out, admiring the way the abused hole looked. Clint took the plug from the covers and pressed it against Bucky‘s abused rim.

„Come on, darling. Fuck it back into you.“

Bucky whimpered and lifted his ass again, hissing when the plug slid inside and laid down again. Clint laid himself next to his boyfriend and began to pet him.

„I should clean up in a bit.“, Clint whispered, pressing a kiss on Bucky‘s hair. Bucky just shook his head.

„Please stay, daddy, please, just a few minutes longer, please, I‘ll…“, Bucky started and then fell silent a few seconds before croaking out a lonely „Please“.

„I‘ll stay as long as you want.“, Clint whispered, swearing to himself that if he ever found out who hurt his boyfriend, he would make them pay. But at the moment he just listened to Bucky‘s breathing, never stopping the petting.


	5. Silence

When he came into the apartment it was… quiet. Not even the ‚no ones here‘ quiet, more like the kind of quiet that weights you down as soon as you realize it‘s there because someone initiated it.

„Darling?“, Clint called into the apartment, more to warn Bucky that he‘s home than to ask if Bucky is home. His boots are in their usual spot and his leather jacket is hanging on the wardrobe. Still, no answer. 

Clint walked into the living room and found Bucky, lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket that‘s way too big and way too warm for summer.

„Ou, found a Bucky burrito.“, Clint says while walking over, frowning when Bucky didn‘t really reacted beyond shooting him a weak smile. Carefully, Clint sat down next to Bucky‘s head and began to pet his hair, noting the fluffy collar around Bucky‘s throat that usually indicates that he‘s cuddly or needs comfort. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Bucky whimpers.

„Today was shitty.“, he said, voice almost to low to hear.

„The gym thinks about cutting courses, including two of mine. Additionally to that the arm has some malfunction and I need to see Tony but Tony is loud and I just… can‘t cope with him today. Everything‘s too loud and too much.“

"That sounds shit. But if you don't feel that good, you don't have to wear the arm, you know? You can always go to Tony on some other day.", Clint said, never stopping the petting. God he wished that Bucky would just crawl into his lap for a hug. He liked hugging.

Bucky made a sound in the back of his throat, playing with the collar. It had to be hot underneath all the fluff but Bucky didn't seem to care.

"And I think I did something stupid.", he finally whispered.

„Did you run through the streets, naked and drunk screaming for your best friend or alternatively churros?“

Bucky‘s head shot up and throwing him a confused glance. Clint shrugged.

„See? No matter what it is, I can top it.“, Clint said and pressed a light kiss on Bucky‘s hair.

„Want to share your stupid?“

Bucky fidgeted a bit before nodding, hand going to the collar again, just lingering there. As if he was afraid to touch it.

„I…“, he started and then fell silent again, closing his eyes. Clint bet if he could, Bucky would wrap himself up even more.

„I flirted with a customer.“, Bucky whispered, voice breaking. Clint frowned. Bucky was a instructor at a gym. He taught a few courses full with women. _Of course_ he sometimes flirted with them.

„So? You do that.“

„Not… flirting when I‘m talking to a customer. More like… when you‘re with me. I swear, I stopped as soon as I realized what I did and I won‘t do it again, it just happened, and we can stop, I know that I really shouldn‘t anything outside of playing but please believe me, I didn‘t try to cheat or anything and…“

„Bucky, breath!“, Clint interrupted the frantic babbling.

„Please don‘t leave.“, Bucky whispered, looking up at Clint, eyes shining with tears and then Clint realized why Bucky was so hesitant to play with the collar. He was afraid Clint would take it. For what? A bit flirting? Clint almost laughed. Hell, he was thirty-six, he could live with his partner flirting a bit when he wasn‘t there. If he couldn‘t, Clint definitely would have the bigger problem.

„Why should I leave? I like it here.“, Clint decided to say instead. Bucky just looked at him sceptical before slightly touching the collar.

„You… if you want… I would understand…“, Bucky stuttered and Clint sighed.

„Do you want me to take the collar, Bucky? I mean, not because of what you think I should do, _do you want me to take it away?_ Or do you want to stop what we are doing, no matter if it‘s the relationship or the kinky things. If you want to, we stop that immediately. If not then we don‘t. You‘re a grown man. If you want to flirt with someone else, even if it‘s in your… don‘t know, slutty persona, then that‘s okay. I‘m not going to forbid you from doing things. Hell, we’ve been trying to get you comfortable to do those things, it would be kind of a dick move to be pissed off.“

Bucky stared at him, the wonder in his eyes breaking Clint‘s heart a bit.

„I… no. I‘d like to keep it. To… to keep going with the stuff.“, Bucky then whispered and laid his head finally in Clint‘s lap.

„I love you.“, Bucky whispers, clearly avoiding looking at Clint. Clint smiled and laid his head on the backrest.

„I love you, too, darling. Want something special today? Or just cuddling?“

„Cuddling and quiet.“

„Can do, darling. And if you want to, we can order from this thai place you like so much.“

Bucky made a happy sound in his throat and pressed his cheek against Clint‘s thigh.

„I kind of liked it.“, Bucky said after a few more minutes.

„What?“

„The flirting. Felt a bit as if you could… well, also control me when you are not there. That was just nice.“

Clint thought about it for a few seconds.

„You once mentioned that you kind of wanted to be conditioned. Is that something like with the rules? You‘d like them, but don‘t know if want them?“

Bucky didn‘t say anything for a few minutes before he nodded.

„Rules would be probably easier than the kind of conditioning that I‘m interested in. Wearing a plug most days is already a bit like conditioning anyways.“

„We could try to conditioning you in the way that you always need a plug and would feel kind of… itchy without one. And we could try to teach you that you can only come when you have a real cock in you.“

Bucky hummed but didn‘t say anything, eyes slowly closing.

„And for rules, we can talk about a few. Just between us, nothing that affects work or anything else. Just us.“

„Would be nice.“, Bucky whispered before his breathing evened out. Clint nodded to himself, closing his eyes. He would give Bucky whatever he needed.


	6. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo, B2 - BDSM Club

„We don‘t have to get in, darling. We can also walk down the road to the pizza joint, get pizza and maybe watch a movie.“

Bucky swallowed and looked at the nondescript door. He had asked Clint to take him here after Clint had told him about the club. Bucky had never been to one, because, why should he without someone to go with? Steve would‘ve just died an instant death if he would‘ve asked. Or worse, would go with Bucky and stick out like the sorest thumb in the history of sore thumbs.

„I want to, it‘s just… I‘m nervous?“

Clint laughed and tugged at Bucky‘s hand, made him move.

„You don‘t have to. We don‘t even need to go to the play rooms. And most people are really friendly there and those who aren‘t usual get thrown out really fast. No one will judge, neither us nor that you‘re the first time there nor something else as long as we stick to the rules.“

Bucky nodded while walking towards the door. The rules were simple enough – no touching without permission, don‘t disturb other people scenes, don‘t be an ass… basically, have some manners. He still had to resist the urge to play with his usual play collar, a simple pink one with a white and purple target at the front. Clint had found it and Bucky thought it fitted.

When they went inside, it was pretty… normal. Not that Bucky had expected everything to be made out of leather or latex but it was still strange to just stand in a normal room with a counter and a woman behind it that looks through a few documents.

„Hey, Katie-Kate.“, Clint said and the woman (more a girl than everything… she was of age, right?) looked up with a smile.

„Aw, you‘re not dead. That‘s nice. Natasha just shrugged when I asked her if she finally killed you.“

Bucky snorted. That sounded like Natasha, sure agreed. And then he froze. Was he even allowed to do something? God, Clint hadn‘t said anything about rules regarding subs and why hadn‘t he asked?

„God, you look delicious. If you want to ditch this disaster and run of to Acapulco – I‘m off my shift after two a.m.“, the woman said and Bucky smiled carefully, looking between Clint and her, but Clint only smiled.

„Go away. You don‘t even speak spanish. That‘s Bucky. He‘s the first time in a club.“

The woman nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper before beckoning Bucky to her.

„Okay, it‘s quiet easy. You need to fill out a few information for us and I need your passport or drivers license or anything with your adress on it. The information that we need are basically just who we should call in a medical emergency and so on. Did Clint already explained the rules?“

Bucky nodded and then shrugged.

„I think? Basically, have manners?“

Kate laughed and nodded.

„Yes, that a good summary. Also, I will give you two bracelets. Everyone needs to wear them. One is for sexual orientation, we have the basics like pan, hetero, bi, ace and gay, and the other one is for playing, meaning that it shows other people if you want to play, if you‘re not sure about it or if you don‘t want to play. Those bracelets come in three colours - white for dominant, blue for switch and sub in orange. Play is green, not sure is yellow and no is red. Everything‘s fine so far?“

Bucky‘s head swam but he nodded. Those were… quite a bit things. He hadn‘t thought that the club would be _that_ organized.

„Great. Then just put the information in and you can enjoy yourself. We don‘t serve alcoholic drinks. For new people, they have to pay as soon as they purchase something, people with a membership can have a tab. Water is always free.“

Bucky looked at the information and hesitated over emergency contact.

„Uhm… when you call in case of emergency...“, he started and blushed.

„When they are not a member we are just a regular nightclub for them. Don‘t worry.“

Bucky let out a relivied breath and put down Steve‘s contact information and any diseases before giving Kate the form back with his license.

„Back in a moment.“, she said and wandered off, probably to copy his license.

„See? Everything‘s fine. They do this with everyone and Kate won‘t let anyone in that gives her a really bad vibe. Do you already thought about the colours you want to wear?“

Bucky looked at Clint, confused.

„You… don‘t choose them?“

Clint shrugged and then shook his head.

„Nope. Not if you don‘t want to and certainly not the first time, darling. If you want to play, feel free. If not, no harm done. If you don‘t know, take time to think about it.“

Bucky nodded, relieve filling him. He hadn‘t even known that he was afraid that Clint would just choose.

„So, here you go. What colours do you need?“

„Uhm… one for sub and one for gay, please. And… a maybe on playing?“

Kate nodded and pulled the both requested bracelets out of a drawer, handing them over to Bucky before looking at Clint.

„Play? No play?“

„Nope.“

„You‘re old.“

Bucky grinned and his eyebrows rose when Kate handed Clint, next to a white/red band, a band mixed with different shades of purple. Well, they never had talked about it, sure… It was just… surprising.

„Shoo, I have to work. Have fun, don‘t burn anything except yourself, don‘t break anything.“

Clint flipped her off while he pulled Bucky with him through the next door into a huge room. It had a bar and so many soft plushy couches, Bucky just wanted to fall on one of them and never come up. And so many pillows.

„Those are strange pillows.“, Bucky whispered, trying to ignore a naked woman lying on a couch, a soft looking towel under her with her head in a man‘s lap, looking straight forward without seeing anything.

„Those are kneeling pillows for subs who want to kneel down. It‘s better for their knees and can also be involved in play for example when they don‘t receive one because they broke a rule or because their dom wants to feel them a bit degraded.“

Oh. That made sense.

„Thank you, daddy.“, Bucky answered, heart skipping when he saw the small smile on Clint‘s face.

„You want to stay here or do you want to look at the play rooms? We can also look at them later.“

„I‘d like to see them now. Probably need to sit down afterwards anyway.“

Clint nodded and walked to a door on the other side of the room. Carefully, Bucky walked behind him, trying not to look somewhere where he wouldn‘t look in public. It wasn‘t even like everyone was naked. He saw two guys in latex, just sitting at a table and chatting and there was a woman wearing a suit and others just wearing street clothing. Bucky felt the usual looks lingering on him, on his collar, on his arm but at least no one tried to talk to him. He didn‘t even knew what he would have to say.

When he went through the door, the whole interior changed. The walls were still a deep red but otherwise there were so many doors, some open, some closed. Some didn‘t even _had_ doors. A few things were out in the open, like a set up for suspension and an andreas cross. Fascinated, he looked at everything, unconsciously following the loud moans, curious what caused them.

What he saw left him speechless. There, in the middle of the room,. Was something similar to a table and a woman was lying on it, wearing a strap-on. At least he thought that she wore a strap-on because another woman was busy fucking herself on it. The lying woman seemed to moan but Bucky couldn't really hear her. She was also sucking a cock, while getting fucked and he thought he could see something like silver handles sticking out of her ass. She was surrounded by even more people, awaiting their turn.

"Holy…", he whispered and flinched when Clint wrapped his arms around his waist.

"See something you like?", Clint asked, voice teasing.

"I… what… she…", Bucky tried but couldn't form a whole sentence.

"What's that… in her?", he finally asked, mainly just because he needed something to focus on and if it was the silver thing in the woman's ass it wasn't the image in his head that had _him_ lying there on the table, bound, getting used by several people. God, that idea would probably be the star of the next thousand years while edging himself.

"You mean the silver thing? It's a speculum. They're using her ass as urinal. But that didn't answer my question slut; see something you like?"

Bucky blushed and shrugged.

"Kind of, daddy. I… I think I'd like to be in her position."

"Which ones? The lady that fucks herself on the strap-on, clearly enjoying her orgasm and doing what she wants? Or the sub who's lying there, bound getting fucked in every hole, obviously not allowed to have an orgasm, only allowed to get used, no matter if she's enjoying herself?"

Bucky swallowed.

"I… I think she enjoys herself, daddy?"

Clint hummed and opened Bucky's trousers, starting to tease Bucky with feather-light touches. 

"Maybe. I don't know if she's a slut like you, enjoying getting fucked and sucking cock. But I _know_ that you would enjoy it, getting fucked from both sides, just made to lie there, not even being able to beg for more cock."

Bucky moaned when Clint gripped his cock harder, jerking him now just like Bucky liked it.

"Daddy, please, need to come.", Bucky whined, barely aware that some people watched them.

"You need what I give you, slut. Do you have a cock in your mouth? Or your ass?"

Bucky whimpered and shook his head.

"No, daddy."

"No, you don't. So there's no reason for you to come, right? A slut's only allowed to come when getting fucked, right?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry."

"Good.", Clint just said and then his hand disappeared, leaving Bucky hard and desperate. 

"Can we go outside again, daddy? Too much, it's too much.", Bucky asked after a few seconds of catching his breath.

"Of course, darling.", Clint said while pressing a kiss to Bucky's cheek.

"Don't bother with zipping up."

Bucky swallowed and followed Clint into the lounge, feeling embarrassed to have his hard cock hanging out of his jeans, leaking more precum than it should after those few touches.

"Want to sit or to kneel?", Clint asked and Bucky just kneeled down on the pillow next to the couch, not even bothering with an answer. Clint nodded and petted him lightly.

"I'll fetch us something to drink. If people ask, they can sit with us."

Bucky nodded again, couldn't find it in himself to talk. If Clint wanted him to talk he would say so. Then suddenly there was someone above him. Not Clint. Clint wore sneaker but those in front of him belonged more likely to a suit. Clint didn't had someone on a leash. Hopefully, Clint would never put a leash on Bucky.

"Did your dom allowed you to answer?"

The voice was kind. Such a nice voice. He nodded.

"Do you mind if my sub and I sit with you?"

Bucky shook his head and the man sat down, the sub following. Bucky didn't hear any footsteps so the sub must be crawling.

„Hey. I‘m Clint. You met James?“, Clint suddenly said and set down two glasses, one with a straw. James. Not Bucky. Clint didn‘t knew them, Bucky realized.

„I‘m Grant. That‘s Andrea.“

Bucky thought he saw the sub giving a small wave but didn‘t really looked, waiting until Clint sat down to lean against his leg. The straw appeared in front of his face.

„Drink, darling. Everything‘s fine?“

He thought about it. He didn‘t knew what was happening with him, just that it was a bit too much. He took a few sips and nodded.

„Yes, daddy. Just… a lot.“

Clint hummed and then began to talk to Grant. Bucky didn‘t listen, relishing in the way Clint stroked his hair. Slowly, he could focus again, saw the people that walked past them. Saw the other sub… Andrea? She looked nice.

„You inclined to share him tonight?“

Bucky froze. What if Clint said yes? Bucky didn‘t knew if he was already ready to get shared. Sure, they had talked about it, but hearing it, someone else asking if Clint would? That was just… different.

„No, not tonight. I think he‘s already a bit overhelmed from seeing a scene.“

„Oh yes, some of them were quite intense when we were inside.“

Bucky relaxed a bit, but still felt bad when he was relieved when the two were leaving.

„Color, darling?“, Clint suddenly asked, voice strangely low.

„Green, but tired.“

„Then zip up and let‘s go home. It was quite a lot for today.“


	7. Clubbing with Extras

Moaning, he grinded himself against the guy he was dancing with. It was already the third one this evening that Bucky danced with this long, not even counting those who only stayed for one song. He also had lost count of the men he had flirtet with.

Bucky had also lost count of the times he went to Clint for a kiss, to get groped by the other man, even to ask if he could suck him. Clint had always laughed at him and denied him. Bucky loved it. It had taken a lot of time to come this far. Had taken him a lot of time to just… suppress the shame he felt everytime when Clint treated him like a slut, even though Bucky wanted it. It took them even longer to for Bucky to feel comfortable being a slut outside of their own home. To condition him to crave the feeling of a plug or a cock in his ass or throat, to feel empty without it. And then Clint took it a step further, now conditioning him that he could only come when Bucky got fucked.

God, he was just so happy that he found Clint. That Clint didn‘t run away when Bucky had asked for those things. He even encouraged them.

Today was the first day Bucky thought he could maybe take it even a bit further, asking Clint if he was allowed to get fucked by a stranger. Or to suck him off. Sure, they had talked about it, but Bucky offering something like that? Well, it was… something else.

At least he already send out the right signals, wearing a tight tank top with a too tight jeans, both chosen by Clint while wearing his red collar with „Daddys slut“ on it.

„Want to go elsewhere for a bit?“, the guy, Jack… Jackson… Jeffery…?, asked and Bucky bit his lip before smiling.

„I‘ll have to ask first, That okay?“

God, how he hoped the guy was okay with it. Maybe Clint even allowed Bucky to have an orgasm while blowing this guy.

„You‘re really a slut for your daddy, hm?“, the Jack-Jackson-Jefferey guy asks grinning but nodded.

„I‘ll wait at the rest rooms. Don‘t take to long.“

Bucky smiled and walked over to Clint who still sat at the bar, making small talk with the bartender and just watching Bucky or the other people on the dance floor.

Carefully, he pressed himself against Clint, not wanting to spook the other man. He knew that he always turned his aids low while being at the club.

„Hey, daddy.“, he purred and moaned when Clint just grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a filthy kiss that left Bucky breathless.

„Already finished, slut? I told you, you won‘t get my cock until we‘re home.“

Bucky whined and nuzzled at Clint‘s neck, nodding.

„I know daddy. Wanted to ask for something different, though.“

Finally, Clint turned around tto face him conpletely and looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow, carelessy opening Bucky‘s jeans to grab his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. Bucky bit his lip hard enough to taste a little blood. He knew that no one could see them but it was something different when he started to moan.

„So? I‘m listening.“

„There‘s… there‘s this guy I‘d like to suck off, daddy. Said I had to ask you first, please, may I?“, Bucky asked, groaning softly when Clint pulled at his foreskin, pinching it a bit.

„Aw, does my slut wants to whore himself out, sucking a strangers dick? Let me guess, you didn‘t even asked for his name, did you?“

Bucky shrugged and then shook his head because the guy had offered his name without Bucky asking. Without Bucky really listening.

„Of course not. Desperate thing like you, probably wanted to go on your knees as soon as he grabbed your ass. Of course you can suck him off. In fact, I‘ll even give you a choice. You can have an orgasm tonight while getting fucked or you won‘t get to come and get to suck this guy. Because a good slut doesn‘t need an orgasm, right? Only needs to be desperate. And if someone else wants to use you, you can also says yes. But every guy that fucks your hole or your mouth will put you in a nice little cage for a week, a bigger plug each week. So, slut, what option do you choose?“

Bucky whimpered and pressed himself a bit more into Clint‘s hand. Clint already hadn‘t allowed him to come the last two days and if he would choose what they _both_ wanted him to choose, he would stay in denial at least one week longer.

„Can I also say no, daddy?“, he asks hesitantley because the small voice in his head still told him the ugly things how Clint wouldn‘t like to have his partner sleeping around, would leave him and that everything had been a test Bucky failed.

The hand around his cock disappeared and his jeans got zipped up again before Clint held his hand up, glistening a bit. Precum, Bucky realized. Carefully, he licked it up with small licks.

„Sure, darling. You don‘t have to suck someone off or have to let them fuck you. Not now or ever if you never want that or if you‘re never ready for that.“

Bucky swallowed and nodded, before looking into Clint‘s eyes.

„I‘d like to suck him, daddy. Don‘t care for an orgasm, just for cock, please.“

Clint smirked and pressed another kiss on Bucky‘s lips, pulling away before Bucky could open his mouth.

„Have fun, slut.“

Bucky nodded and took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the restrooms, making sure to give a charming smile to the guys who grabbed his ass. They still worked on Bucky‘s reaction to it in a club, but a smile he could already do when he was in the correct headspace.

„There you are. Already thought your daddy didn‘t allow you to come.“, the guy said, a grin on his face. The bathroom was mostly empty, but there were still enough people that to hear him.

„Well, he didn‘t but he allowed me to suck you off.“, Bucky said, throwing a flirtous smile at the man before taking a condom out of his pocket. The guy nodded and shoved Bucky on his knees, even opening his jeans for Bucky. Bucky smirked, carefully looking around. There were other guys and he wondered if they would like to use him, too. Deciding he didn‘t care he rolled the condom on the guy‘s dick before swallowing the dick in front of him whole, relishing in the moan the guy gave. Bucky pulled back and began to lick and suck, wishing he could taste something other than rubber, full knowing that before Clint he never minded. Safety was important, after all, even for the kinks they loved.

The guy moaned again when Bucky swallowed, grabbing his hair when Bucky tried to come up for air and just held him where he wanted. Bucky whimpered, desperately wishing he could touch himself, but he knew as soon as he did that, he would just blow.

„Nu uh. Open your throat, pretty slut. We don‘t want you to puke, right?“, the guy said and began thrusting into Bucky‘s mouth, not caring if he got enough air. Bucky felt himself dripping in his jeans. The other guy let out a mixture between a yell and a moan before pressing his cock as far into Bucky‘s throat as possible before pulling his spent cock out, patting his cheek slightly.

„Good slut.“

Bucky preened and looked around again. There were five more guys in the bathroom and he still had nine condoms.

„If you want to, I don‘t mind.“

A heavy guy just walked up to Bucky and pulled on his hair, lifting him up a bit.

„What about your ass?“

„Wearing a plug, don‘t need everything else.“, Bucky whimpered and groaned when a different guy opened Bucky‘s jeans and pulled them down.

„Well, slut, I hope your daddy doesn‘t mind waiting a bit.“, another voice said and then there was a cock in his mouth again and someone pulled the plug out.

If that‘s what he got when he went into the cage for a few weeks, he never really wanted to take it off again.


	8. Passed around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo, N1 - Cumslut

„What colors, honeypot?“, Kate asked while throwing a white bracelet at Clint and giving Bucky his orange one, looking like a bored schoolgirl, chewing gum. Not like someone who screened people before they were allowed to enter a BDSM club. It made Bucky‘s head hurt a bit.

„Green, please.“, Bucky almost whispered, feeling the blush spreading. Clint would control who played with him, sure, but it still meant that he would get a bit more attention than it was usually the case.

Kate screeched loud enough to have the security guy running into the room, looking slightly confused. Kate just waved him off, never taking her eyes off Bucky.

„I want all the dirty details. And if I don‘t get them, I‘ll ask Natasha and she will make you beg to tell me everything. I‘m looking at you, Clint because I will still run away with him!“

Bucky… didn‘t know if he should be relieved or afraid. And if he chooses the second one… of whom? Natasha was scary, yeah, but also a goof. But Kate? Downright terrifying. And Clint just smirked while bending over the table and pulling out a yellow bracelet.

„Yeah, yeah. Got it. Coulson or Fury here?“

Bucky frowned and then winced when Kate let out another screeching sound. God, a banshee would be afraid of her!

„Both! Yes! Please tell me you talk to them.“

„I always talk to them when they are here.“, Clint says while rolling his eyes, winking at Kate and opened the door to the lounge.

„C‘mon, slut.“

Bucky followed him into the lounge, not looking anywhere when he felt the first looks on him. Bucky didn‘t wear a shirt and no matter what he thought about it, he _knew_ that he was ripped. He knew that people liked guys who worked out. He knew that his prosthesis was just another eye-catcher. And he also knew that the collar around his throat with the words „Cum Dump“ written on it showed that he wasn‘t a top, not even a switch. It just showed exactly what he was tonight.

„Daddy? Who are Coulson and Fury?“, Bucky asked nervously. If _Kate_ said Clint needed to talk to them when talking about dirty details he really wanted to know what he went into first.

„Two friends of mine. Well, Coulson. I don‘t think Fury does friends. He just intimidates people into staying out of his way. You want to kneel or do you want to be on the couch?“, Clint asked before walking to the bar without waiting for an answer, getting them two bottles of water. Bucky just knelt down at a free table and waited until he felt Clint touching his hair.

„You comfortable?“

„Yes, daddy. Why does Kate want you to talk to them?“

Clint was silent for a bit before starting to pet Bucky, which did nothing to calm him down.

„They are… they‘re a strange pair. Both doms, most stable relationship I‘ve ever seen, but you can‘t tell from looking at them. Or talking to them. Hell, I didn‘t believe it until I‘ve been to their apartment for dinner after knowing them for months. Fury‘s great with rope. Like, if he can‘t do it, no one can. He also has a knack for letting you feel small. Coulson is more into service submission and humiliating his subs, talking them down, let them humiliate themselves even more. They don‘t come often.“

Bucky hesitated. Getting fucked by strangers was one thing, but people he might meet again for more than a few minutes?

„And… why do you wanted to know if they are here?“, Bucky asked.

„You once said you wanted to get tied up. Fury‘s the one to go and I don’t trust anyone else with you for that. You like to be humiliated and seriously, Coulson is way better at than I am because he can just see what things will make you beg and cry, don‘t ask me how he does it. You know you have always a say in it, right?“

Bucky nodded and thought about it.

„Will they… I don‘t think I‘m comfortable with getting fucked by people I might meet at a come-together with friends. Don’t know if I ever will be, daddy.“

Clint chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to his head.

„Don‘t worry. One of them is not into sex and the other one is sleeping with Natasha occasionally when they need to blow a bit steam off.“

Bucky jerked his head around.

„Don‘t look at me like that. I think she‘s the only one they are both comfortable with.“

Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again. He knew, on a theoretical level, that Natasha sometimes had sex. She‘s an attractive woman, after all. But now his brain just shut off and he felt kind of bad for wanting to meet them just so he could guess who‘s sleeping with Natasha.

„If you want to, I can look for them. Talk with them about what might happens today.“

„Yes, daddy. That… You will be there, right?“, he asked, hating how insecure he sounded but Clint only nodded.

„Sure. Are you comfortable with them treating you like a sub? Or maybe even like a slut? Only means Coulson will maybe order you around a bit, uses a bit degrading language. Maybe even sets up a few traps for you. Fury makes you feel small no matter what you decide. It‘s something he does with everyone because… well, you‘ll understand when you meet him.“

„Like… like a slut, please, daddy.“, Bucky whispered and looked down, trying to hide behind his hair and moaning when Clint pulled him back by it.

„What did I say about hiding, slut?“

„That there‘s no need, daddy.“, Bucky answered and whimpered when Clint tightened his grip.

„That‘s right. A slut doesn‘t need to hide, especially not such a nice, desperate one like you. Now, you‘ll go to wait here. If someone asks if you‘re available now you say them that you get offered later this evening and that they are free to join.“

Then Clint was gone and Bucky didn‘t know if he should be nervous, afraid or just horny. Probably the last one. Clint hadn‘t let him come for almost three months now, locking his cock up in a cage, making sure that Bucky couldn‘t even edge himself like he used to. He was still allowed to masturbate with toys, though, but probably only because Clint knew that he couldn‘t come untouched and it didn‘t seem like Clint wanted to change that in the future, always telling him that a slut didn‘t need to have an orgasm because they got all their satisfaction from sucking cock and getting fucked.

Bucky would have liked to disagree but that wasn‘t possible. Not with the way Clint conditioned him to associate blowjobs or getting fucked with feeling almost enough pleasure to have an orgasm. Never enough, but Bucky‘s brain didn‘t catch on and he was quite thankful for that. It would be a shame to loose that desperate edge.

A small hand touched his hair. Bucky flinched. He hadn‘t realized that someone stood in front of him.

„Your dom allows you to play?“

A woman. Bucky swallowed.

„He… he will offer me later this evening, miss. But… but only to men.“, he said, avoiding to look up. It was even more humiliating than he thought. The woman chuckled and petted his hair slightly.

„That‘s okay, beautiful. I asked for my sub. Then we will look for you.“

Bucky nodded but the woman already turned away. She wasn‘t the only one that asked. By the time he finally saw the door open and Clint coming out Bucky had given the same answer to eight different people, got his throat tested by several fingers and one man even made sure that he really wore a cock cage because _‚he wouldn‘t use a cum dump that dirtied him up just because it can‘t control itself‘_.

That comment had made him hornier than almost every scenario his brain provided for him and the clinical way most people tested his throat didn’t help.

„… special safe word or stoplight?“

„We‘ll use the stoplight system today. It‘s easier for everyone here.“, he heard Clint answer and Bucky swallowed, wondering if new people meant new rules. But Clint hadn‘t said anything so he looked up. One man stood with Clint while the other made his way to the bar and yeah, Bucky saw what Clint meant when he said that he would see why Fury makes people feel small. It wasn‘t even the leather duster or the eye patch (even though he bet that without them he would be a bit _less_ intimidating), it was the way he carried himself.

„That‘s Fury, darling. We talked about it, if you want to, he will tie you up.“

Fury nodded and sat himself down, looking thoughtful at Bucky.

„Ever tried bondage before?“

„No… Sir?“, Bucky asked, not sure how to call the man. Everything else than Sir just sounded wrong in his head.

„I don‘t care for titles, save that for coulson. Do you have any other medical issues except the arm?“

Bucky must‘ve looked kind of stupid with his mouth slightly open. Most people were even too ashamed to look at the metal prosthesis, thought it would be nice of them to just ignore it. Even fewer people ever _asked_ about it that open, mostly kids.

„Uhm, no. Doesn‘t hurt or anything but there shouldn’t be to much pressure on the shoulder, I don‘t want it to come off. That’s not something that usually happens, but I never got tied up before. Also, no other problems.“

Fury nods and looked at his arm for a few seconds.

„Come here. Need to know what I‘m working with.“

Bucky started to get up just to get pressed down by a surprisingly strong hand on his neck that wasn‘t Clint's hand. He could still _see_ Clint.

„He didn‘t say that you were allowed to stand up, slut. Don‘t tell me Clint didn‘t train you.“

Bucky swallowed and knew on instant that every answer would the wrong one. Coulson, he reminded himself, because Clint already said that the man liked to lay out traps.

„I‘m sorry, Sir.“, he said, swallowing when he saw a tiny smirk on Clint's face and a bigger one on Furys.

„Don‘t let it happen again. Would be a shame to realize you‘re not the kind of slut Clint said you were and we would just waste our time.“

Bucky whimpered before sinking down on his hands, taking a deep breath and started to crawl to the other man, stopping in front of him and was even more embarrassed when he thought shortly about pressing a kiss to the heavy leather boots.

Since knowing Clint his kink-list got longer and longer with things he had never even dared to think.

„Good. Kneel again and show me your arm.“

Bucky did as he was told and was rewarded when Clint pressed a kiss on his forehead before walking past him, sitting probably next to Coulson.

„You really plan to offer him as fair game when he‘s bound?“, Coulson asked and Bucky realized he had yet to see the man. Fury carefully rotated his arm, pressing slightly at a point in his shoulder that hurt and was still so good that Bucky moaned lowly in his throat. The man didn‘t even react to that.

„Sure. Should‘ve seen him when he saw that scene a few months ago. Should‘ve seen him when he told me his fantasy, getting more colorful every time. Wants to get fucked long enough that his hole can‘t close anymore, even begged me to get fisted once. Maybe he‘ll get that today.“

„Won‘t he be to stretched out after that to be useful?“

„Na. Should see his ass and the plug he has in it. Already stretched out from the constant whoring around. And we increased in size the last weeks. And you should see him begging when he‘s empty. Totally worth it. And he has still his mouth. Since he started whoring himself around he got really good at giving head. You should try him.“

Bucky let out another whimper, this time nothing to do with Fury who now inspected Buckys other arm. He trusted Clint that, at least today, none of those two would fuck him (and he still needed to find out who wasn‘t interested in general) but to be offered that… lightly? That was something else.

„Quiet.“, Fury barked, still not looking at him, frowning when he pressed lightly at Bucky‘s wrist.

„Arm has been broken? Or just the wrist?“

„Nick? You need him to be clothed?“, Coulson asked and Bucky swallowed. Fury only shrugged and let go of his arm.

„Need to inspect the rest anyway. Get out of the jeans, slut. And answer, I don‘t have the whole evening.“

Bucky hesitated before looking up.

„The whole forearm had been broken. May… may I stand up?“

Fury smirked and patted his cheek.

„Fast one, aren‘t you. You may.“

Bucky moaned with the small praise and almost sprung up, getting his trousers down as fast as possible when he heard a snicker.

„Well, you didn‘t lie, Clint. Certainly a desperate one. You need his front at the moment, Nick?“

Without answering Fury turned him around harshly and Bucky whimpered when he saw how people looked at him, looked at the collar and then at his caged cock. Then he looked at Clint and Coulson. Clint practically beamed at Bucky, a proud smile on his face. Coulson looked… well, for all he knew the guy was the walking cliche for a pencil pusher. Dark grey suit, white dress shirt, even a tie, polished dress shoes. And he looked a mix out of amused and bored as hell. He felt his blush returning, wishing he could get hard and to be allowed to grind against something.

„Such a nice view. You keep him caged on a regular basis?“

„Oh, usually not. The cage was his own choice. He could choose between being allowed to get fucked and to suck some strangers with the consequence to be put in a cage for each man or to have an orgasm. Begged me to put him in a cage before I even finished speaking. But it helps with his training to focus on his holes for pleasure, to get him to see that it‘s not important if a slut gets an orgasm. Seriously, the sounds he makes while getting fucked? Almost as if he‘s having a constant orgasm. I seriously doubt his own pleasure is still connected to his cock but to his ass.“

Bucky moaned at the words and yelled when Fury pressed against the base of the plug. A sharp slap landed on his ass.

„What‘s so difficult to understand with ‚Quiet‘? Your pussy took over thinking for you?“

Bucky didn‘t know if it was the shock of the degrading word or the shock of being put down even more which let the tears spring into his eyes. He still tried to rock back, tried to get a bit of friction from the plug, or just enough resistance to fuck himself on it. Fury just chuckled and took his hand away, leaving Bucky to fuck the air a few seconds.

„You‘ll love it, Cheese. Seriously, how much is it? Two inches?“

„Two point five.“, Clint said, watching Bucky as if he was expecting something. Fury got to his ankles and then turned him around.

„Excellent shape your boy.“, he murmured, pressing a few fingers on Bucky‘s hips, holding him still when Bucky tried to press into the contact.

„Did you know that there are cock cages where a funnel can be attached that leads to a half-hollow plug?“, Coulson asked and Bucky couldn‘t help but whimper. That sounded…. Dangerously like something that Clint could be interested in.

„Will it leak?“, Clint asked and then someone pressed against the plug, pulled it out a bit. Bucky tried to chase it and screamed when Fury pulled him back in place by his balls, leaving the plug halfway out, stretching him a bit further while crushing him.

„The funnel? No. The plug? Maybe, you will probably something that fits into this gaping mess. But after you found something you just need to empty him once a day. Saves you time, puts him down in his place and he will also focus on his mouth a bit more. And I‘ve been told the humiliation from fucking yourself on a plug while having your own piss in you is quite a bit more than the usual plug.“

„Finished? I have everything I need.“, Fury says, looking past Bucky while releasing his balls. Bucky could swear people around him perked with interest but he couldn‘t be sure because someone was nice enough to push the plug into him again.

„Darling? Do you still want to?“, Clint asked, suddenly right next to him, pressing a kiss to Bucky‘s shoulder.

„Yes, daddy, please.“

„What, please?“

„Please offer me up. I need to get fucked. Oh god, please let me suck you, daddy. Anything, just need a cock inside me.“ Bucky whimpered, desperately wants to push against the plug but he didn‘t know if he was allowed to move again. Clint took mercy and pushed two fingers in Buckys mouth. He started sucking and nodded his head lightly, happy to _finally_ have something in his mouth.

„Good.“, Clint just said and then walked to the playrooms. Bucky gathered his jeans up and followed him, even more aware of the looks that were following. He recognized the guy that made sure Bucky was really locked up in a cage.

When Fury finally stopped at a spot Bucky asked himself how he would get bound before he saw that the walls and the ceiling had hooks in them.

„Listen, I don‘t care how much you want that, you tell me when something hurts. You tell me when you start feeling dizzy. When you start to lose the feeling in any part of your body. As soon as something is even slightly off, you fucking tell me, understood?“, Fury asked, looking him in the eyes the first time this evening. Bucky nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

„Anything that‘s definitively off the table?“, the other man asked while preparing ropes – more ropes than Bucky has ever seen and he worked at a fucking gym. He had to exchange the ropes on the boxing ring almost every week.

„Uhm… not with the head down would be nice.“

Fury actually chuckled and beckoned Bucky to him. When he turned around Bucky almost stopped breathing. He had been prepared for a few people to fuck him – that was the reason they were here after all. He hadn‘t been prepared for the crowd of people watching him getting bound.

„Don‘t look at them. Look at Coulson or Barton. Look at me for all I care. But don‘t look at them. They will make you nervous and your breathing pattern will change. A changed breathing pattern means that your brain doesn‘t get the right amount of air and that‘s not something that we need right now, okay?“

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes, trying to do what Fury said. But every time he looked at Coulson or Clint, who both kind of acted as a border between the people and him, he also looked at the people. Fury started to bind the ropes around his torso, up to his shoulders. Connecting them with the hooks on the wall. But even though Bucky didn't look at the people, he was still distracted.

"Want to stop?", Fury asked while taking another piece of rope. Bucky thought about it but then shook his head. 

"No, I just… I can't tune them out. It‘s quite different than at a nightclub.“

Fury tapped his right leg and Bucky lifted it slightly.

„That‘s right. If it makes you feel better, even though there are a lot of people doing bondage, it‘s kind of rare to see people doing it as excessively or for the reason we are doing it now. Also, I’ve been doing that for almost thirty-five years now, people know that what they get when they watch. You’re just a nice addition-”

Hu. Thirty-five years. That was… longer than Bucky even existed. That was kind of weird. The ropes around his thighs tightened when Fury pulled at something at Bucky’s back.

“That’s how you met… Coulson?”, he asked, realizing that he didn’t have a first name for the other man. He doubted it really was ‘Cheese’.

Fury tapped his other leg and Bucky gasped when the plug shifted inside him.

“No. Met Phil because he ran my cat over. God, I was pissed. Goose made it but made sure to ever puke in his shoes when he was in the house, which was quite often when Phil moved in. That was sometimes the best thing the whole day. Should’ve heard him cursing a cat that just ignored him. Bend your knees a bit.”

Bucky complied and let out a mix between a yell and a moan when he lost his balance, only Nick’s hand on his chests preventing him from falling straight towards the floor. Well, that and the ropes.

“Good. Now try to be as calm as possible. You will lose balance and your feet won’t touch the floor anymore. I will lift you up. You can’t fall down. Same rules as before, anything feels funny, you open your mouth and say so.”

“Yeah, I’ll do… _Oh my god!_”, Bucky screeched, hearing a few people snickering. The rope pulled at his legs, pulling them further apart, leaving him exposed and very aware of the plug that pressed directly into his prostate. A frustrated whimper came out of his throat when he realized he couldn’t even press against the feeling. A hand touched his leg while another roughly pulled the plug out, leaving him open and empty.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything… good, god, please put it back again, please.”, Bucky begged and moaned when two fingers barely grazed his prostate. He could barely _feel_ them. And then Clint was in front of him, pulling his head up and Bucky realized he was in the perfect position to be fucked from both ends without any of the men being uncomfortable while Bucky probably had to strain himself a bit.

He tried to get his mouth nearer to Clint’s crotch, hoping to get a taste but Clint only gave him a slap across the face.

“I’ll take your cage off. You are allowed to come anytime but don’t think they will stop just because you came. Not one of them will touch your cock so either you come untouched or you don’t come at all. We are always going to be near you, but none of us will fuck you. You are merely here for other peoples pleasure. They know your safe words. If you don’t give them, you’re just a slut free for use, just the cum dump your collar indicates. Any questions?”

“No, daddy.”, Bucky whimpers, feeling his cock already harden at the thought of men using him. He just hoped he could manage to come untouched.

“Okay. This will be your last choice for the evening; As you know, every member here has to be clean or wear a special bracelet. You want to get fucked with condoms or do you want to be used without condoms?”

Before Clint could even finish Bucky already answered, a bit ashamed of himself.

“Without, daddy, please let me taste them, I’ll be so good, just want to feel it, will swallow every drop, please let them fuck me until I’m sloppy and can’t close anymore, until their cum is running out of me, daddy.”

Clint chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bucky’s moan turned to a groan when Clint just twisted a nippl before removing the cock cage.

“You heard him. Wants to be an actual cum dump. Go wild.”

Suddenly, there were more men than Bucky could count, one already thrusting in his throat while someone else rammed himself up into his ass. Bucky felt his eyes rolling back into his head while he moaned.

“Wow, barely can’t feel a thing. Whores himself around quite a lot?”, the man behind him asked and gets a chuckle from Clint in return, probably a nod.

“Just stick your fingers in him, or a toy. That will probably enough for now.”, Coulson suddenly said, standing next to him and then he felt his ass cheeks getting spread.

“But not for long. Just do whatever is fine, we will beat it shut when it gets too wide open.”

Bucky groaned and then choked when the guy in front of him thrust a few more times before coming down his throat. Bucky tried to cough but the hands on his ass were suddenly gone and a hand clamped down around his jaw.

“Don’t think about, slut. You will swallow and thank the man because he’s nice enough to use you. And then you will tell me why you will thank each of them when they stick something in your worthless holes.”, Coulson said, still looking bored and Bucky mewled. That was why Clint let him play with Bucky, let him be a part of Bucky’s fantasy. Because he just knew the right words. Bucky swallowed and looked at the man standing in front of him, cock now limp and Bucky wondered if he could lick him hard again. Coulson let go of his jaw.

“Thank you for using me.”, Bucky croaked and the man patted his cheek before disappearing. Coulson raised his eyebrow and Bucky felt the man in his ass stuttering a bit.

“I… I will thank… thank them because I’m… I’m just a c… cum dum… cum dump and those men are… are nice enough to use fill my wort… worthless holes, Sir.”, Bucky stammered, tears burning in his eyes. Coulson smiled slightly before pushing him also on the next cock, just keeping him out of range.

“Ask for it, slut. And be good, no one likes to hear a whore begging without meaning it.”

Bucky closed his eyes and felt the tears running down his face.

“Please, Sir, please may I suck this cock? I’ll make it good, I promise, want to be filled from both sides, please Sir, I will do everyth…”, he begged and then was suddenly finally pushed on the cock in front of him.

“Stupid slut. Shouldn’t promise everything when you don’t even know what will happen. But well, it’s not like you have a say either way, right?”

Bucky knew he should be ashamed of the way he moaned, trying to milk the cock in his ass at the same time he tried to choke himself further on the cock in his mouth, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“See? That’s all that you’re good for. Being an open hole and an open mouth for men to use you. Who knows, maybe, if you’re good, they’ll even stretch you a bit further apart than the little plug did.”

Bucky whimpered and felt the guy in his ass pulling out just to be replaced by another one.

“And here I thought your daddy would even let you have a bit control.”, a voice behind him said. Bucky recognized him the guy that checked.

“But obviously, you don’t need even a tiny bit control, cum dump, hm? I mean, you seem to enjoy yourself quite a lot.”

Bucky tried to nod but only managed to get the cock in his mouth deeper. Then suddenly it was gone and he felt something warm and stick hitting his face.

“If you can’t concentrate, slut, you don’t get to swallow.”, the man sneered and Bucky whined. He wanted to swallow!

“I’m sorry, please let me lick you clean, please, I…”, he started and a slap across his face before the next cock was already in his mouth, it’s owner grabbing a fistful of hair.

“Shut it. You will take it and thank me, got it?”

Before Bucky could react the man started violently fucking his mouth, almost as hard as the one behind him fucked his ass. It continued like that until Bucky lost count, not knowing how many loads he took in his ass or swallowed. Only the intermittent checking of the ropes and his blood pressure kept him aware that Clint was still there, watching him getting fucked by dozens of unknown men, turning him more and more into a cum dump. He wasn’t even a slut anymore. A slut would be high above what he was at the moment.

Then he felt someone probing a few fingers in his ass. He was pretty sure he couldn’t close up anymore.

“Okay if I try something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”, he heard Clint say.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can dish out this pussy can’t take. Don’t even know if you can still describe it as pussy, though. Just a gaping hole. Maybe a cunt.”, Coulson said while carefully pressing Bucky down on one especially large cock, preventing Bucky from getting any air.

“Well, the plug he had in him is certainly to small now.”, Fury said and god, he wished he could come, he wished someone would touch him. But then, on the other side, it wasn’t important. It was only important that those men had their fun, could blow off some steam and that he’s a halfway decent fuckhole for them. Then there was something pressing against his hole, bigger than before and certainly no cock before it pressed inside, stretching him wide than ever before.

God, how he wished he could see the mess between his cheeks.

“Wow, what a slut. Didn’t even need extra lube to get my fist in it.”, the guy said, eliciting a weak moan out of Bucky. He wanted more, _needed_ more, needed the hand and the arm in his ass to move but he still couldn’t speak and he got dizzy and he decided this would be probably a pretty nice way to die – fucked from both ends, hornier than he ever was. God, he hoped Clint would just deny him forever, leaving him desperate for the rest of his life, only there for the pleasure of others.

“You should see that, slut.”, Coulson said offhandedly and loosened his grip a bit when the man in Bucky’s throat came. Bucky barely got his hoarse thanks out before another one was in his mouth again.

“He’s having half of his arm in your hole now. Seriously, I think another fist would fit without any problem. Do you want that? Want another fist in your hole?”

Bucky nodded as good as he could and he heard laughter. Not only from Coulson, but also from Clint and a few other men. Then he felt a few more fingers against his rim, pushing in along the hand lodged in his ass. The cock in his mouth jerked a bit and then Bucky swallowed another load, knowing a bit dripped down his chin. He waited, but there was no new cock and he felt his hole expanding almost too much. God, he was pretty sure he was being ripped apart and he _loved_ it. He barely could hear that someone was talking before he blacked out when both hands pressed against his prostate, stimulation even enough for him to _finally and sadly_ have an orgasm.

Bucky came to himself when someone slowly let him down while petting him and rubbing his wrists. Then he realized that those were too many hands for one person.

"Clint? Daddy?", Bucky whimpered, hoping Clint was there and moaned when he got a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm here, darling. You did good, so good for me. Should've seen you, so beautiful."

Bucky felt his hands coming free and he blindly reached around until he found jeans. Clint was the only one who wore jeans, Fury wearing leather pants and Coulson slacks.

"Want to blow you, daddy, please, want to make you feel good.", he said, mewling when someone (Clint?) took his hands away. Had to be Clint because he was still getting unbound and someone else made sure that there was enough blood in his legs.

"You made me feel good, darling. Made me so proud to see you there, taking everything they gave you and even begging for more. My perfect little slut, showing everyone how good you are."

Bucky felt tears running down his face. He wasn't allowed to suck Clint because Clint didn't want to get a blowjob from someone that has sucked so many strangers and then he wouldn't use Bucky for everything and….

"I think it's more about having a proof that you liked it, that you're not disgusted.", someone (maybe Coulson? To soft voice for Fury.) said behind him and then finally Clint opened his jeans.

_Oh, he was even hard!_

"See how much I liked it? See how hard you made me?“, Clint asked and Bucky really wanted to suck the cock in front of him down, but Clint just took a grip on his hair.

„Nu uh. Now it‘s my turn. Open your mouth, slut. Last one tonight.“

Bucky didn‘t know how long Clint used his mouth. Could‘ve been seconds, could‘ve been hours. He was just so glad that he did that he was surprised when Clint came down his throat. Bucky swallowed on instinct.

„Very good. Come on, darling. Let‘s get you cleaned up and then we go to the lounge, okay? You‘re even allowed to lay down on those plushy sofas you like. And then we wait until you‘re with me again, okay?“

Bucky nodded, only understanding bits and pieces.

Clint took care of him. That was all that mattered.


	9. Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the G2 - Aftercare square for the Multifandom Kink Bingo

When he came back to himself, out of the nice and fuzzy place, he laid on one of the couches just like Clint had promised, a soft blanket covering him and got petted while Clint quietly talked with Fury and Coulson. Carefully he pressed himself into the hand that petted him.

„Hey. You’re back. How are you feeling?“, Clint asked, a smile on his lips. Bucky opened his mouth but found that the words just stuck.

„Here. You didn‘t really drink something when we got you down.“, Coulson said, holding up a glass of water with a straw. He sounded different. When he didn‘t reached for it, Clint took it and placed the straw against Bucky‘s lips who almost gulped the whole glass down.

„Good. You want more?“

Bucky shook his head.

„No, daddy.“, he murmured and placed his head back against Clints thigh.

„May… I‘d like to have my necklace, please.“, Bucky murmured, carefully avoiding the gaze of every man on the table. He knew he wasn‘t worth that much, but he loved the necklace Clint got him as a surrogate for an every day collar because he couldn‘t wear one to the gym or when hanging out with Steve. And it made him feel special. A bit… _’better’_. He knew that at the moment he wasn‘t really worth anything, but Clint petted him and the necklace always made him feel good.

„Sure. Can you give me my bag?“

Clints messenger bag appeared and he quickly pulled out the silver necklace with the purple arrow on it. He offered his neck and then the collar was gone, replaced by the necklace and he felt… lighter.

„Thank you, daddy.“, he whispered, trying to chase away the lump in his throat. Everything was fine, no need for him to get all worked up. Clint was here and Clint cared and Clint wasn’t angry. No reason to feel strange.

„You‘re welcome. Do you want to go home?“

Bucky nodded even though he didn‘t really wanted to get out from under the blanket.

„Good. Can you wait at the entrance for me? I have to pay the tab.“

Bucky didn‘t want to but nodded, standing up with Clint‘s help. God, what must his friends think of him? First begging to get used by several strangers and then not even able to stand up without any help? He must be so ashamed of Bucky.

But Clint doesn‘t say anything and Bucky just wanted to pretend for a while before Clint told him that they wouldn‘t do something like that again. If he was lucky, Clint wouldn‘t break up. Bucky would do whatever Clint wanted as long as Clint wouldn‘t throw him out.

So he waited at the entrance, not sure if he should kneel or not, and choosing what he knew would be easier for Clint. Bucky weighted 140 pounds even without his arm, 180 with it and lifting him again? Yeah, Clint wouldn‘t be happy about that, even less when he had to lift Bucky up from the ground this time.

„Your dom left you?“

Bucky looked up, surprised that someone talked to him. He looked at the man, wearing a collar of his own.

„No. He‘s just paying.“, Bucky mumbled and tried really hard to not look away, to will his body to _just stop shaking._ He wasn‘t even cold.

„Oh. Sorry, I just asked because he took of your collar.“

Bucky needed to think a few seconds before he realized that the man thought that the collar with ‚Cum Dump‘ on it was the regular one.

„Uhm. No. I… usually I wear the necklace. Easier on the job, easier to explain.“

„Really? Sounds like not wanting to give you a collar.“

Bucky felt as if someone punched him in the gut. Was that the reason why Clint told him to choose something nondescript? God, it had to be. And Bucky had been so happy when Clint agreed that he could have something for everyday but he probably had just carved because Bucky had bugged him about it and… 

„Well, can‘t you blame him? The guy begged around sixty guys to fuck him, and that‘s only tonight. That‘s the difference between a real sub and just… well, someone who is desperate.“, a woman said while she clipped a leash to the other mans collar and Bucky felt the tears burning in his eyes. Desperate. Clint called him that quite often. He had thought it was an endearment. But she was right, he wasn‘t a real sub, just keeping Clint from finding someone who was acceptable, who knew how… 

„Na, I‘m just not so insecure that I need to slap a fucking steel collar around him that‘s almost three inches and locked because I‘m afraid he‘ll run away if I don‘t.“, he heard Clint sneer but Bucky couldn‘t breath, couldn‘t think. He wanted Clint, wanted to be petted, to be touched but he didn‘t deserved it and he already got so much, no reason to get greedy.

„Hey. Darling. Come on. Let‘s get you home, yeah? I think you‘re dropping and you‘ll feel better at home.“, Clint said, voice so soft and he even touched him, stroked his cheek and Bucky just mewled, feeling a tear running down his face.

He didn‘t exactly knew how he got out of the club, couldn‘t even remember giving Kate his bracelets but they were gone when he looked at his wrists. He couldn‘t remember how he got home, either. He just knew that Clint sat Bucky down on the couch and knelt down in front of him.

Buckys brain flat-lined a bit.

„Darling?“, Clint asked but Bucky tried already to get Clint up. Clint shouldn‘t kneel on the ground, only subs belonged on the ground and Clint wasn‘t a sub, but Bucky was, so he sank down as soon as he got Clint on couch, trying to get Clints jeans open.

„Dar… Bucky? What are you doing?“

„Please, just… let me, let me show you that I can be good, I… nono, of course not, dirty, too many men, of course you wouldn‘t want…“, Bucky started, his chest getting tight. Something was wrong and Clint didn‘t want Bucky to suck him. Of course not, Bucky was dirty, used and Clint had seen it. He had never really seen Bucky get fucked by different guys before and now Clint _knew_ what a whore Bucky was and Bucky should‘ve just listened to Kyle when he told him Bucky should be careful, that no one wants a slut, no one likes it when their partner is sleeping around, no one wants to see the evidence that Bucky wasn‘t satisfied by anything but he hadn‘t listened and now Clint was going to take the collar away, all collars.

„Bucky?“

But Bucky probably wasn‘t even that lucky. Clint would probably just throw him out and god, what would he tell Steve? Steve would let him stay, but even he wanted to know what happened and Bucky couldn‘t say because then Steve would be disgusted, too, and he couldn‘t do that, he couldn‘t loose Clint and Steve…

„James!“

Bucky flinched as if he‘s been hit and looked up. Clint was there, looking at him with worry. Bucky swallowed and for the first time felt the tears running down his face.

„Please don‘t leave me.“, he croaked, ignoring the way Clint raised his eyebrows.

„I do whatever you want, I just… I won‘t even look at someone else, I‘ll give in my notice at the gym, you… you can change my look however you want so that people are disgusted when they look at me, whatever you want, just please, don‘t leave me.“, he begged, offering the only thing that he knew would maybe let Clint stay.

„I‘m not leaving you, Bucky.“, Clint whispered and slowly sank to the ground, taking Buckys face between his hands.

„Listen, you‘re dropping. Hard. And I know that your brain tells you really ugly things now, but _I won‘t leave you._ I won‘t take away the necklace or the collars. You made me so proud this evening, seeing you giving yourself up because you trusted me to keep you safe. For all I care you can sleep with anyone or no one, not even me. I know it‘s difficult, but at least try to believe me now, that I won‘t leave you, okay?“

Bucky whimpered. He felt pathetic and nauseous. And his head hurt but it was so nice to be touched and maybe Clint would touch him a bit more?

„You want to cuddle a bit, darling?“, Clint asked and Bucky could only nod, letting out the sobs when his head felt against Clints shoulder. Clint just put a few blankets around him and then suddenly, Clint was gone, and Bucky sobbed even more. He shouldn’t, he deserved to be left alone and…

“Hey, I’m here again. I just got a bit water and something to get your blood sugar up again. Will you open your mouth, darling?”

Bucky opened his mouth before Clint finished speaking. If he did what Clint wanted Clint would see that Bucky could be good and then he would maybe really keep…

Sweetness exploded in his mouth and he tasted chocolate. Not the too sweet kind of chocolate Clint preferred but the dark chocolate that Bucky liked but never had because chocolate wasn’t healthy.

He moaned.

“Good?”, Clint asked and Bucky just gave a tiny nod.

Clint wouldn‘t leave. Clint had promised and he never broke a promise.

Clint wouldn‘t leave.


	10. Bad Day

When Clint woke up he wasn‘t even the slightest surprised that Bucky was still in bed. The day before had been… difficult. Sure, Bucky sometimes dropped but never that hard before. So, yeah, he wasn‘t surprised that Bucky had called in sick. 

He also wasn‘t surprised that Bucky didn‘t wore his necklace but the pink collar with the heart shaped targets.

„Morning, darling.“, Clint whispered and pressed a kiss between Buckys shoulder blades.

„Slept well?“

Bucky shook his head but didn‘t turn around.

„Shame. Let me just call Natasha that I‘m not coming and then I‘ll make us breakfast. Pancakes with cream fine?“

This time, Bucky turned around. He looked as if he hadn‘t slept at all, dark rings under his eyes and his eyes were red.

„You… go to work. I‘ll manage.“, Bucky whispered. Clint shook his head and bent forwards a bit, kissing Bucky, not caring about their morning breath.

„Of course you would manage. But then I had no excuse to make you pancakes and to stay in bed all day.“, Clint said and stood up without waiting for a reply. He knew, if Bucky just tried hard enough, Clint would go. And Bucky always tried hard enough.

So he stood up, went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen while dialing Natasha‘s number.

_“You‘re not coming.“_

„Good morning to you too, Natasha. Can you read minds, now?“

„_“Yes. I also got a call yesterday from Kate who heard a few interesting things while working the desk. Also, she complained that she never got her details. Stay home. Give her details. We see each other tonight for pizza. Tell James to bring his friends.“_

Before Clint could say anything else the line went dead.

„What did she say?“, Bucky asked. Clint turned around and raised his mobile phone.

„She says we have pizza tonight. Probably with… Kate? I don‘t know? Nat said to bring your friends.“

Bucky looked at him as if he‘d gone mad and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. _He!_ Not Natasha or anything. Then he just shrugged and sat down, looking with big eyes at Clint.

„Pancakes?“

Clint made a bow, relishing in the laugh he got from Bucky before putting everything together for pancakes (from scratch because Bucky was weird like that and didn‘t liked the instant batter).

„Are you feeling even a bit better?“, Clint asked, avoiding to look at Bucky. If Bucky wanted him to have the collars back, he would take them, sure. But on the inside he would probably die a bit. 

„Yes. Thank you. Yesterday was… well, at least until I dropped, it was great. Never thought being bound could be that relaxing.“

Clint let out a relieved sigh and stacked the first pancakes.

„Yeah, it‘s nice. But for me, more like a once in a lifetime nice. But if you‘d like to, I can give you Fury‘s number. He‘s always happy when he can try things on someone who just appreciates it.“

„I don‘t think the word happy is in his vocabulary.“, Bucky snorted before his face grew serious again.

„You… really don‘t mind? I mean… it‘s difficult to grasp. I know, for me it was great, knowing that you see… _this side_ of me. But I don‘t think most people would be comfortable. Heck, most people I know would‘ve already puked when they heard the way Coulson talked. Quite a dirty mouth for such a pencil pusher.“

This time, Clint had to laugh.

„Yeah. If it makes you feel better, he was in the Army. And no, I don‘t mind. I meant what I said, seeing you, enjoying getting used? That was hot. Even hotter to know that you trusted me with that. I wouldn‘t mind doing it again or something similar.“

Bucky made a noise while spreading cream on a pancake and then rolled it like a burrito.

„If Kate comes, she‘s not allowed to say anything in front of Steve.“

„I think she can be discreet.“

Bucky nodded and took Clints mobile, dialing Steve's number.

„…Seriously, Stevie, you sound just like my dad when answering the phone… I think I caught something, not feeling good this morning. Probably gone in the afternoon. Just in case, are you and Sam free tonight?… Clint‘s friend ordered us to get pizza with her….Yes, Steve, ordered. You will understand when you meet her… Na, here. We have the most space. Around seven?… Yeah, you too, punk. See you later.“

Clint turned of the stove and turned around, watching Bucky looking at the mobile with growing horror.

„God, did I just invite my best friend to meet your best friend who is maybe the most creepiest person on this planet?“

Clint laughed and took a seat.

„She will eat him alive and it will be so much fun to watch.“

~*~*~

Even though it was hard to admit, Bucky felt a lot better when seven p.m. rolled around. He got pancakes and a nice bubble bath and even a massage before Clint put him on the couch to watch survival documentations. Also, he kind of believed Clint that he didn‘t mind what they had done at the club yesterday and even that he would do it again. Or, well, let Bucky do it again.

Life could be nice.

„You want your necklace when Steve‘s coming?“, Clint asked, holding up the necklace and Bucky nodded, still feeling a bit regret when Clint opened the pink collar and put it aside. But it was still grounding when Clint put the necklace over Bucky‘s head.

„One day, I‘ll beg you to let me lock you up, just so that you can‘t run away and will be mine forever.“, Clint whispers, quiet enough that Bucky had to strain to hear. But before he could ask what Clint meant the door already opened.

„… can‘t just go in there, I mean, what if they are _busy_?!“

Bucky had to suppress a laugh when he heard the panic in Steve‘s voice.

„They know better. Last time I sat down until they stopped.“

Steve squeaked and Clint snorted.

„I see you met Natasha?“

„Kind of. Maybe. If you mean a wonderful lady, shy and elegant, beautiful like the stars and with good manners? Then no, haven‘t met her.“, Sam said and Steve just hid behind his hand.

“You don’t talk like that about a woman, Sam.”, Steve whispered.

„Kate will come later. Has to work. I brought wine.“, Natasha said and fell down on one of the recliners, ignoring Steve.

„Why do we need… holy, do you have _that many_ dogs?“, Steve asked and Bucky frowned at his best friend before feeling something like dread settle in his stomach. At least they were all laying heads down so Steve couldn’t see the writing on it.

„No. Just one and he‘s with Kate at the moment.“, Clint said, not noticing the frantic looks Bucky threw at him, nor the ‚Are-you-kidding-me‘-look on Sams face.

„Then why do you need so many collars?“

„Because Clint likes to dress him up.“, Natasha says without missing a beat.

„Oh. That makes… well, it makes sense for Clint, anyway.“, Steve said and followed Clint to the kitchen. Sam just facepalmed himself.

„Seriously? He fell for… of course he did… god, I‘m living with a grown up naive boy.“


	11. Making Plans

Clint moaned when Bucky took him deeper, still placing little kitten licks everywhere he could reach. But that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was knowing that Bucky prepared himself, kneeling stark naked on the ground while trying to ignore his own erection, knowing he probably wouldn’t get permission to come. That it was already a small reward to get out of the cage.. And he just didn’t really care anymore. They finally got him conditioned that an orgasm wasn’t _that_ pleasurable anymore. But when someone else came in or on Bucky? Then Bucky sounded as if there could never be anything better.

“Stop fucking yourself, slut.”, Clint ordered, trying to keep the panting at bay. He knew it turned Bucky even more on when he could pretend that Clint wasn’t really affected.

Bucky whimpered but did as he was told, putting both hands on Clints jeans, careful to avoid any stains.

“You get it dirty, I’ll crush your balls hard enough that you just can’t come anymore, understood?”

Bucky nodded, a moan coming out of him and after a few more minutes Clint pulled him off, pressing two fingers into Buckys mouth. Lips plumb and swollen, eyes almost black.

“God, if I wanted to I could make so much money just with your mouth.”, Clint whispered and raised his eyebrows when Bucky froze and then jerked, coming untouched just from a few words and probably a few really naughty thoughts.

Clint pulled his fingers out of Buckys mouth and gripped his hair.

“Hu. You like the idea? Me whoring you out? You must, otherwise you wouldn’t had come without permission and got my boots dirty, slut. Shouldn’t fuck you at all now, who knows what else you’re going to stain.”

“Please daddy.”, Bucky whispered, voice delicious hoarse as if he had actually swallowed some gravel.

“I’ll... May I clean it up? Please, daddy, I’ll clean it up, let me clean your boots, daddy, just fuck me afterwards, yeah? Please?”

Clint snorted, and pressed Buckys head down, stopped barely out of reach of his boots, listening to Bucky whining.

“And while you’re down there, you think about it, slut. Think about me sending you out in those skimpy clothes you love so much, putting you on some street corner waiting for johns just to get a bit money you can bring home, showing that you’re worth another fuck.”

~*~*~

When Bucky got more jittery every day, Clint first thought nothing on it. They continued their life, meeting friends, going on dates, Bucky trying to cook something unhealthy and almost burning the apartment down (seriously, he could work at every five star restaurant that served healthy food, but making something greasy or fried? Boooom!), Clint buying Bucky flowers just to see him smile, they even went to the nightclub once where Bucky not only could dance but also sucked of a few guys. Clint really didn’t wanted to think about the way bartender already knew more of Clints life than most people - and that Clint knew the bartenders wife was named Melissa and they were expecting their first child.

„Everything okay?“, Clint finally asked when Bucky accidentally used cinammon instead of salt for his eggs.

„Uhm… maybe? You know, the thing you said a few days ago? During sex?“

Clint raised his eyebrow.

„I say a lot of things. You like it when I talk.“

„The… prostitution thing. You sending me out.“, Bucky said, barely looking up.

_Oh. That._

„Ah. What‘s with it?“

„I think it‘s hot. The thought, that you send me… hustling, to earn money for you and then estimating if I‘m still worth a fuck or not. I know, it‘s not gonna happen, would be a bit difficult to explain to the cops. But… the fantasy is nice.“

Clint nodded, already plotting while trying a bit of the cinnamon eggs. Huh. Not bad.

„That‘s something you‘d like to do? I mean… there won‘t be safewords. Hell, there won‘t even be security like at the clubs. It‘s dangerous.“

Bucky swallowed and nodded, looking slightly disgusted at Clint when he stole Bucky‘s plate with the cinammon eggs.

„Yeah. That‘s part of it. The danger, but I‘d still do it to show you that I‘m good. Also, you‘re disgusting.“

„You still love me!“, Clint exclaimed and then they didn‘t talk about anymore.

Didn‘t meant that Clint didn‘t thought about it. Sure, it was illegal. But it wasn‘t like it didn‘t happen. He just had to made sure to plan it correctly.

It was one thing to get people interested in playing part of the game that Bucky didn‘t knew – Clint knew enough people he at least halfway trusted enough to not fuck it up. But that wouldn‘t solve the biggest problem they had.

Clint sighed and scrolled through the contacts until he found the correct one.

_„No.“_

Clint laughed.

„How do you know I want something?“

_“You‘re calling while I am at work. You never call, which means you don‘t want anyone to find anything about it. And you‘re calling me, not Coulson, which means you want something that‘s probably illegal. So. No. I like my job.“_

Clint licked his lips and took a deep breath. He knew it was much. He knew he Fury could get problems when anyone ever found out. Could get fired, even. But he also knew that Fury had different priorities than the mayor wanted him to have.

„Listen, when it‘s not possible or to dangerous, I‘ll let it drop. I just need to know which street corners are usually frequented by male hookers and if you can send the patrol cars somewhere else for an evening.“

The silence on the other end was deafening. Then he heard someone standing up and then a door getting closed.

_“You want what?!“_

„Like I said, if it‘s not possible, I‘ll understand, then I‘ll let it drop, Bucky doesn‘t even know, he thinks it‘s a fantasy, so no harm done.“

There was more silence then a heavy sigh.

_“Hill and Blonsky are going to be there. I don‘t leave the area alone just so you and your boy can get their rocks of. I‘ll tell them he‘s undercover from another division. If you fuck this up, I kill you. And you owe me a favour. And you will find out for Phil what Natasha wants for her birthday.“_

Well, that sounded… actually reasonable.

„Won‘t Coulson get… I don‘t know, suspicious when I just tell him what she wants?“

_“Your problem, Barton. I‘ll call you later with the details because some of us actually have work to do.“_

„Thank you. I mean it.“

Fury didn‘t say anything else, just hung up and Clint had the feeling his head was swimming. That went better than expected.


	12. Hustling

Bucky awoke when Clint pulled him out of the bed by his hair.

„Come on slut, time to get dressed.“

Bucky whimpered when Clint let go of his hair, but didn‘t dare to do anything else. He was… confused. Sure, they had agreed that today would be a ‚Daddy can do anything he wants to do‘ day, but usually it didn‘t involve getting dressed. Or getting dressed beyond panties. And until now it had been a normal day for playing.

„Daddy?“, he asked, unsure what was expected of him and licked his lips when he saw that Clint was hard. God, how he loved that the conditioning worked. Clint followed Buckys gaze and grinned, walking towards Bucky before taking his hair again and pushing Buckys face against Clint's crotch. Bucky moaned while he nodded before bringing up his hands – just to get a hard slap in the face.

„Maybe later if you‘ve earned it. Clothes are on the bed. And take the plug out, you will be… well, not empty exactly, but still.“

Clint left before Bucky could ask what exactly was happening, leaving him confused and with a mixture of dread and excitement. He was _never_ allowed to take the plug out when he wasn‘t getting fucked or to clean himself. So when he took it out and wasn‘t immediately filled afterward, it felt… strange. Due to their increasing size training, he could also feel himself gaping open a bit, not closing up anymore. Not completely.

When he looked at the clothes Clint had given him, Bucky had to swallow. Too tight, dark jeans, his leather jacket, and a white tank top. No underwear. Usually, his outfit when Clint allowed him to get fucked in the nightclub. Hastily, he put the outfit on and turned around, discovering his boots at the door. He never left them there so he probably had to wear them as well.

Bucky found Clint in the kitchen, nursing a beer, texting with someone.

„Uhm… Daddy? Should I wear a special collar?“

Clint took a breath and shook his head.

„No. You won‘t even wear your necklace. Don‘t want it to get lost.“

Bucky swallowed, feeling more dread than excitement now.

„What… what exactly do you have planned?“

„Sending you hustling. Just like the whore you are. I thought about it, but then decided, when I‘m already nice enough to let you get fucked until you‘re satisfied, I can hit two flies at once and get a bit money out of you.“

Bucky… was embarrassed at the sound he made, feeling the blush rising and his cock stir.

„The… you said the police…“, Bucky stammered, feeling himself getting a bit hornier.

„Well, don‘t let them catch you.“, Clint said with a cool tone and carefully took the necklace from Bucky.

„Last chance, darling. Out there, there is nothing to protect you. You will be just another common whore, getting treated like one. What‘s your color?“, Clint asked, voice serious.

„Green, daddy.“, Bucky mumbled, feeling himself already leaking some precum.

Clint nodded and then grabbed Bucky by his tanktop, pulling him out of the house, almost throwing him into the car, not even waiting before he started to drive.

It was only until Clint slowed down when Bucky realized he had no fucking idea where he was. He couldn‘t even go home when there went something wrong when he didn‘t feel like it anymore. He didn‘t even have his phone on him because Clint hadn‘t put it up with his clothes.

Clint stopped and nodded to a corner.

„There. Twenty for a blowjob, fifty for a fuck. If they want it without the condom, you charge twenty more. If they want to go somewhere, there‘s a motel down the road that's paid for the night, otherwise there‘s a parking lot just around the corner. Understood?“

Bucky swallowed and nodded. Clint opened Buckys hand and pressed something in it. When he looked down he saw an old mobile phone, condoms, a key to a motel room and a small bottle of lube.

„Only for emergencies. I don‘t think you need the lube as loose as you are, but better be prepaed.“

Bucky nodded again and Clint leaned over and opened Buckys door.

„When… how long, daddy?“, Bucky asked hoarsley. Clint just shrugged.

„We‘ll see. Now, do I have to throw you out?“

Bucky shook his head and carefully went out of the car, walking as if he was in trance to the spot Clint had nodded to.

His head swam. What if someone… bought him? What if no one did? What should he do _if_ someone bought him? Sure, the flirting wasn‘t probably that different from the way he acted in the club but… god, why had he agreed? Maybe he should call Clint, tell him he doesn‘t want to, ask him to come get him?

But on the other side, this was the last line they cold cross without _actually selling him_, Bucky realized. This was the ultimative way for Clint to show Bucky that he wasn‘t anything more than a slut.

When he saw the first car slowing down he took a deep breath and put on his best ‚the-customer-is-always-right‘-smile, walking slowly to the car, swinging his hips slightly. It wasn‘t a new car but not an old one neither. A family car, Bucky realized. Behind the wheel sat a guy with lgiht brown hair and a nice smile. Well could be worst for his first time.

„Hey there. How much for that pretty mouth of yours?“

"Depending if you care for a condom or not. Twenty with, forty without one.", Bucky said and hoped that it wasn't too much. That Clint had given him reasonable prizes.

„I‘ll take without, come in. I‘m a bit in a hurry.“

Bucky nodded and got into the car, his mothers voice screaming at him how stupid he was to get into a stranger mans car and wasn‘t that ironic? That was what his brain thought, but nothing on the fact that he is not five minutes away from blowing a guy for money.

„Around the corner is a parking lot. That‘s faster.“, Bucky heard himself say while licking his lips, his erection not even going down, even though his body already got trained that there would be no pleasure for him until Clint said so.

When the car stopped the guy opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. Without thinking about it, Bucky bend down and took the guys cock completely in his mouth, giving it an experimental suck before coming up again to suck at the tip, moaning when the first salty drops hit his tongue. The guy put his hand on Bucky‘s head, but didn‘t push down, just… touching him. It was actually kind of nice. He began to move his head up and down, never ceasing the sucking until the guy suddenly jerked his hips, almost chocking Bucky and then his mouth got flodded with sticky, warm liquid.

„Yeah.“, the guy panted and removed his hand from Buckys head.

„Quite good. Open the glove compartment, there‘s your money.“

Bucky nodded and opened the compartment, taking out two twenties while the guy started the car and drove them back to the corner. The guy had to be pretty sure that no one would rob him with the small fortune that was in there.

„Have a nice evening.“, Bucky said while getting out of the car, small smile on his lips and the guy just smirked. That had been easy. Sure, probably not everyone would be like that, but as a first? That was good. He was still kind of surprised when the mobile made a sound.

_CB: Having fun, slut? Already customers?_

_Me: Yes, Daddy. Thanks for letting me do this. And yes, but only one._

_CB: Good. Have in mind, the amount of the money will decide if you get fucked or if I‘ll just jerk off._

Bucky moaned and put the mobile away. If someone would have told him a few months ago he would go out hustling, willingly, to earn money to get fucked by his boyfriend? He probably would have just knocked them out.

So when a few minutes later one of the several cars slowed down when the driver spotted Bucky (hell, Bucky would‘ve never thought that there were _so many_ paying a hooker), he was… strangely relieved and at the same time embarassed like hell.

„Hey there.“, Bucky said, giving off his smile again. The guy didn‘t smile back but then, he looked meaner overall.

„How much?“

„Twenty for a blowjob, fifty for a fuck. Without condom it will…“, Bucky rattled of but got interrupted when the guy opened the door.

„I‘ll take with, who knows where your ass has been. Don‘t need other guys jizz on my dick.“

He just didn‘t really seem to care what he kind of impression he made, Bucky thought before Bucky realized it didn‘t matter. They were paying _him_ to be a nice fuck, a pretty face with an open hole. Not for his brains. Bucky suppressed a whimper and got in the car, giving up the options where to go. When the guy choose the motel, Bucky swallowed. That seemed to be one of the customers Clint had said that it could be dangerous. That he was alone when something happened. But on the other hand, those guys usually fucked the hardest and Bucky felt himself dripping just thinking about the way the guy would probably fuck him.

When they reached the motel Bucky was relieved to see that the guy parked almost in front of the room with the same number as on the key Clint gave him. And whe the guy groped Buckys ass while he unlocked the door? Even better, even though he didn‘t want to admit it. At least not out loud. Not so soon. Before Bucky could even really do anything when the door was unlocked, the guy already pushed him in the direction of the bed.

„If you want your money, bitch, you have to be a bit faster. Now show me your pussy.“, the guy sneered and Bucky couldn‘t supress the moan coming out of him when he turned around, pulling his jeans down and pulling his ass cheeks apart.

„Surprise, the whore likes to be treated like one. God, that‘s one loose pussy. Probably have to stick a few fingers in it beside my cock to feel anything.“

Bucky whimpered and felt his hips jerking a few times.

„Con… condom is in the back pocket.“, he moaned, feeling how the took one, hearing it ripping open – and then screamed when the guy just fucked into him with one stroke, bottoming out without caring if Bucky was prepped  
enough. Then he felt a few smaller, blunt obejcts at his rim and whimpered when the guy really pushed a few fingers in.

„Yeah, now it‘s tight enough.“, the guy grunted and started fucking Bucky in earnest. Bucky moaned and screamed, the guy always grazing barely his prostrate. Not enough, and he knew even if it would‘ve been enough he wasn‘t allowed to, but it was still so frustrating, so right to be treated like the common hooker the guy thought Bucky was.

He also lasted longer than the first one had. When the guy finally came after around ten minutes, Bucky felt as if he was… open. Raw. God, how he loved that feeling.

A hard slap to his ass brought him back. A bit ashamed, Bucky pulled his trousers up again but the guy was already walking out of the room to the car. Instead like the first guy he just pressed a few crumbled bills in Buckys hand when he threw him out of the car. Bucky swallowed and put them into his pocket.

There were more. Many more. Bucky loust count after the tenth blowjob and the seventh fuck. He didn‘t even knew how long he stood at the corner, come leaking out of him, the taste of sperm mixed with rubber in his mouth when there was suddenly Clints car stopping in front of him.

„Get in slut.“, Clint ordered and Bucky almost flew into the passenger seat. But before he could go for the security belt Clint had already grabbed a handful of Buckys hair and pulled him down.

„Don‘t bother, you‘re keeping my cock warm until we‘re home. Where‘s the money?“

Bucky opened Clints jeans and took his still soft cock in mouth, knowing that Clint could stay soft for a surprisingly long amount of time if he set his mind to it.

Bucky really hoped that Clint would set his mind to it, would just drive around a bit, using Buckys mouth as a nice warm place to keep his cock.

Blindly, Bucky reached into his pocked and pulled the money out of his jacket. Clint took it and he heard him counting, heard the bills rustling. Then he felt Clint getting out something of his pocket just to get it into his jeans again. Clints wallet. Because Bucky hadn‘t earned money for himself. He had earned money for Clint, to get fucked. He would never see anything of this money, never see the proof for his work.

„Well, as this was your first time, I‘ll be nice. You are allowed to beg for my cock when we get home, maybe I‘ll give it to you. The next time I‘ll expect more.“

Bucky moaned loudly, feeling a shameful tear running down his cheek. Clint would send him out again. He expected more because today hadn‘t been good enough to get fucked without begging for it.

Bucky felt his jeans dampen even more, feeling a bit light in the head. Whoever he had pleased in his prior life to get rewared with Clint, Bucky thanked them.

He couldn‘t wait. Neither for the next time nor when they would be finally home. But for now, he was happy just to be a cockwarmer for Clint.


	13. Perfect

Nervously, Bucky looked at the people behind him, all waiting for Clint. Because of course, they would for Clint. Steve was slightly pissed. Bucky could feel it. It didn‘t go away when Clint burst through the door, but it got better. And after all, he was only twelve minutes late. In other parts of the world that was fashionable. 

The priest didn‘t say anything either, probably used to someone being late.

But there was something with Clint, something that Bucky couldn‘t really put his finger on. He said his vows, he looked happy, he smiled when Bucky said ‚I do‘, but there was just… something that he couldn‘t place.

It didn‘t go away when they cut the cake. And when they had their first dance as a married couple? Bucky couldn‘t be happier, sure, but there was still the way Clint seemed to keep something from him.

„Something wrong?“, Bucky asked, a bit worried. Not that Clint regretted something. More like… if Clint wondered if he left the stove on or something.

„No. Just… I‘m really excited to give you something but I don‘t want to do it in front of all the others.“

As _‘the others‘_ were only Buckys and Clint's friends (seriously, who else except _Nick Fury_ would turn up to a wedding in a fucking leather trench coat? Also, it was weird as fuck to finally meet the mysterious Scott just to realize that he had been Buckys first customer while hustling), Bucky didn‘t really see the problem. Except… 

„Uhm… is it something… well, kinky? I think I could explain most things away for Steve and Sam still thinks Steve fell on the head when he was a baby for not realizing that we have…, well the relationship we have.“

Clint stopped and suddenly looked kind of nervous before pulling out a light steel collar out if his tux. It wasn‘t anything special, just something that looked like a collier, an arrow dangling from it and a small tag. And… 

Bucky swallowed when he saw the whole collar. It had a lock on it. It wasn‘t flashy, but it was there.

„Just… Listen, I just want to have something that reminds you that I will always care for you. Not just as your husband. Something more than the ring. You would have a key, too, just in case there‘s an emergency, but otherwise, you could always wear it. Even at the gym or while showering.“

Bucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes, aware that they slowly started to attract attention.

„Thank you.“, he whispered, voice heavy with tears. That was probably the best thing someone ever gave to him. He opened his eyes again.

„I can put it on if you like. I have my key.“, Clint said and fished a small key on a necklace around his neck out of his shirt.

Bucky nodded and then hesitated, but Clint already went a bit on his tiptoes to fasten it around Bucky's neck.

„Just because you‘re mine to mistreat doesn‘t mean we aren‘t equal. That won‘t change with the collar.“, Clint whispered and then Bucky heard a clicking sound, realizing that Clint had just locked the collar around his neck.

„I did say I would lock you up one day. I didn‘t lie.“, Clint said and kissed him. Bucky laughed a bit.

„Well, you didn‘t beg. But I think I can forgive you for that.“

Clint smiled at him, eyes twinkling, eyes wandering between the collar and Bucky‘s face.

They weren‘t normal. But Bucky wouldn‘t exchange it for anything. For him, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... so... this is it. The last planned chapter. The story kind of... took it's own life? I hope you liked it.
> 
> But still, if you have requests for Slutty Bucky, don't be ashamed to ask. I already have a few requests for it and will add them as an installment and make this whole thing a series.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated with every new chapter. The story is finished. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but the most important thing is that you enjoy yourself.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
